


I wanna see the sunrise and your sins

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pretty Woman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Infidelity, M/M, Mirror Sex, Ocean Sex, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Pain Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Tattoo Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: A collection of 30 unrelated Sernando One Shots, each based on a different Kink/NSFW Prompt.Chapter 7: Edging- Sergio gets his nipple pierced.





	1. First time after a long time

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter will be a One Shot focusing on one Kink/Prompt. All chapters are standalone and can be read separately from each other. Some will be AU, others will be based on real events or take place in the same universe as my drabble challenges. A few of the chapters will be fics i wrote a while ago, but most of them will be new.
> 
> The title of each chapter will be the respective prompt.
> 
> Title taken from _From dusk till dawn_ by Zayn Malik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devastated after losing the 2016 Champions League Final, Fernando shows up on Sergio's doorstep, desperate to rekindle something he gave up on a long time ago.
> 
> I wrote this a while back, shortly after the 2016 Champions League Final. Inspired by the song _It hurts so good_ by Astrid S.

"What are you doing here?" 

"We need to talk."

"I need to be at city hall at eight," Sergio says dumbly. The winner's medal still hangs around his neck, a flag tied around his waist. He hasn't slept in twentyfour hours.

"You scored again," Fernando spits out angrily.

"Sorry?"

"No,… _fuck_ …that's not why i came here." Fernando pushes past him into the house, leaves him standing on his own doorstep in utter confusion. He looks around and he hasn't been to Sergio's house in eight years.

"You changed the furniture," he notes.

Sergio blinks, wonders if maybe he drank more than he remembers. "What are you doing here?"

"What if this was my last chance?"

"What?"

Fernando snorts, because _this_ , this is just so Sergio, always lagging one step behind. "This," he waves his hand dismissively. "The final. What if this was my last chance … you know ... to win something with Atleti…"

"Nando..," Sergio says and Fernando's chest suddenly feels tight. He hasn't been called that name in eight years, not since Sergio…

"Don't."

Sergio rakes his hands through his hair. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know," Fernando shrugs. "Needed someone to talk to."

"You have a wife, you know."

"She wouldn't understand."

"And i do?"

"Yeah." Fernando stares at Sergio, wishes for those almond eyes to chase away his pain, just like they did all those years ago.

“I…,” Sergio shakes his head. “What do you expect me to do?"

"I miss you."

"You…what?"

Fernando stalks closer. "I miss you," he says and he's so close Sergio can feel his breath ghosting along his skin.

"Fernando…," he warns and he hates how shaky his voice is, how the glint in Fernando's eyes makes his heart pound.

"I need you," Fernando whispers hoarsely. "Please, Sergio. I need you."

And Sergio knows he shouldn't but it's Fernando and he's never been good at resisting the other man, so he surges forward and kisses him, licks along Fernando's bottom lip until he opens up with a gasp and when their tongues collide it feels like coming home.

 

"No. Stop," Sergio pushes feebly at Fernando, chest heaving and his eyes glued to the striker’s lips. "We can't..."

"You started it," Fernando says defiantly and shoves his half-hard length against Sergio's thigh. Sergio feels his own swelling between his legs.

"Fuck..i know...," he groans and it takes every ounce of self-control he possesses not to give in to the promise in Fernando's eyes.

"So, why are you stopping now?" he asks with a sneer.

"Because you're married."

Fernando cringes with guilt. "I made a mistake."

He doesn't move away and Sergio can barely think. "You…what?"

"I made the wrong choice," Fernando's voice is barely above a whisper. "I should have chosen you."

“It's been eight years and you spring this on me now?" Sergio's voice trembles with fury, his anger nothing but irrational, but he’s exhausted and overwhelmed and Fernando is decidedly too close. He squirms, desperate to put some distance between them, but Fernando has his arm possessively around his waist and he can't move.

"Sergio," Fernando breathes and slips his other hand into Sergio's hair, tugs on the now short strands until he feels all tension drain out of Sergio's body. "I knew it was a mistake back then. I knew and i'm sorry. I was so scared, of everything, the world, losing my career, the way i felt about you. I just didn't know what to do."

"So you ran and got married?" Sergio snarls, struggling against Fernando's hold, but all it does is push their bodies closer together. Their groins brush and Sergio moans.

"But i want you now," Fernando breathes into the crook of Sergio's neck. "I never stopped wanting you."

"Fernando…."

"Just … i don't know what to do anymore, everything seems to be falling apart and you're the only one i could think of. Please don't send me away." Fernando's voice has a desperate edge to it and Sergio hates how helpless it makes him feel, how after all this time he still feels so damn weak when it comes to Fernando. They're still clinging to each other and Sergio's body hasn't felt this alive in years. 

 

"Nando…," he growls and Fernando goes weak in the knees. He looks up into Sergio's eyes and the hunger he finds there leaves him breathless.

They collide midway, mouths crashing into each other, their kiss nothing but hungry, open-mouthed, filthy, with too much teeth and bite and the coppery taste of blood on his tongue and Sergio still knows exactly what to do to reduce him to a whimpering, wanton mess.

Sergio pulls back panting, his eyes mere slits and he doesn't give Fernando the slightest chance to recover before he shoves a hand down the front of his pants and wraps strong fingers around Fernando’s dick.

And they don't know who moved first, but it doesn't matter because suddenly they're both naked and Fernando is on his knees licking along Sergio's thick shaft, eyes nothing but wide innocence as he wraps his lips around the head, his eyes pleading and begging to be taken apart completely, to be devoured by Sergio's hunger for him and the defender complies only too willingly, pushes down Fernando's throat until he can feel the striker choke and gag and swallow so deliciously around him, that his legs almost give out and Fernando just takes it, takes whatever Sergio will give him, ravenous for the taste and feel of Sergio's heavy dick on his tongue, even as he's running out of air and his throat becomes raw from abuse.

"Oh fuck…Nando..” It’s nothing but a hoarse moan and Fernando knows from the way Sergio's breath rushes out in heavy pants that he's close. He pulls of with a lewd pop, his lips slick with pre-cum as he's abruptly dragged to his feet, pulled roughly against Sergio’s body as he shoves their mouths together and licks into his mouth deeply, just so he can taste himself there.

"Sergio, fuck me," Fernando growls into his ear and Sergio sucks in a stuttering breath, thinks, for a fleeting moment that he's going to come right then and here, untouched and all over Fernando's thigh. His hands shake as they slide down Fernando's spine and even after eight years, he still knows every line and grove, every secret place that'll make Fernando writhe and moan in pleasure.

 

There's a burning need in Fernando’s gut, his skin on fire wherever Sergio’s fingers touch. "Don't…," he pants, his voice a needy whimper as he squirms away from Sergio's questing fingers, beyond afraid that he won't make it, won't feel Sergio move inside of him if he allows those skillful fingers to open him up. 

Sergio blinks at him in confusion, panic flickering in his midnight eyes as they peer into Fernando's, gazes holding while Fernando backs the defender into a wall. "I don't need…god…i don't…," he pants, chest heaving as he sucks in air, but Sergio is everywhere around him, his skin scorching against his own and his scent still so incredibly familiar it has Fernando aching all over. "Just you…just….you're all i need," he moans, begging shamelessly because it's Sergio crowding into him, wrapping around him and touching him in a way that only Sergio can and with Sergio holding back has never been an option. He braces his hands against the wall, arches his back and sticks his ass out in a silent offering, wordlessly begging Sergio to claim him wholly.

"Take me, Sergio…please," a needy broken plea, Fernando's voice wet with arousal. 

"Fuck," Sergio growls and grips his hips, nails digging into soft flesh and leaving behind marks that will last for days. His dick is still sopping wet with Fernando's spit as he settles in behind the striker, lining himself up against Fernando’s entrance and if there was still any doubt left in his mind it's gone now, swept away by Fernando's moans and the feel of his body underneath him.

"Oh god, Nando," he grunts, his dick nudging against that first tight ring of muscles, his tan hands splayed around Fernando's pale waist and he can't stop licking his lips and even after eight years he still remembers the taste of Fernando's skin and how tracing his freckles with his tongue was his favorite thing in the world. He rocks against the striker gently, trying to loosen him up, to make this as painless as possible, even as his own control is precariously close to snapping.

"Sergio…please," Fernando whimpers and he wants to sob for how good Sergio feels, for how huge and hot and perfectly he's stretching him, but then he stills and Fernando's moan of pleasure turns into a desperate keen, because he needs, god he needs this so badly his entire body aches for it, his pulse roaring in his ears.

"I-i-i…Sergio…i need...oh god...please," he begs, tears stinging in his eyes.

"Shhh..Fer…you're too tight…i won't fit," Sergio soothes, lips pressing fluttering kisses against his neck, his shoulders, everywhere he can reach.

Fernando's whole body jerks. "I don't care … i don't … just … god ... please … i need you so badly … i need to feel you … you won't hurt me … i promise … you won't….please … Sergio … please …."

"Whatever you want, love" Sergio whispers huskily and slams in, all the way to the hilt and Fernando's vision flickers from the unexpected endearment, from how Sergio is tearing into him and _fuck_ , it hurts, but it hurts so good Fernando almost comes instantly. His body jerks under Sergio's thrusts, unrelenting and punishing and everything Fernando craves, everything he needs after all the heartbreak and pain and regret he’s felt ever since that one summer all those years ago. 

"Bedroom," Sergio mumbles, his breath coming out in gruff pants as he drives into Fernando, ever deeper and harder and more perfectly than anything Fernando has felt in a long long time. "We should move this to the bedroom," he chokes out even as his hips make no attempt at slowing down.

"No, right here, like this. I want you like this," Fernando pants, because he can't even fathom separating from Sergio now, giving up the feel of the defender surrounding him, hot skin plastered to his back and pressing into him in all the right places. His dick leaks shamelessly, pre-cum dripping onto the floor as Sergio rams into him, digs cleanly into his prostate on every thrust.

"I missed you, Nando. God, I missed you so much." Sergio’s moans are broken as his hips start to stutter, as he drives deep one last time. 

They come together, feverish hands grappling at damp skin as Sergio spills all the way into the striker, orgasm seemingly never ending, vision slowly going white.

Fernando comes with a silent cry, comes untouched from the feel of Sergio alone, white hot liquid splattering from his dick. Boneless and with a quiet sigh his legs give in. He sinks to the floor, taking Sergio with him, the both of them landing on the floor in a tangle of limbs and giggles.

Fernando nuzzles into Sergio's neck, eyes closed in reverence, content to just enjoy the moment in silence.

"I almost forgot…i can't believe i forgot how good you feel," Sergio whispers, voice tinged with sadness, regret and a pain that stings deep in Fernando's heart.

"God, i never did. Couldn't…," Fernando says, embarrassed for how his voice is suddenly wet with tears and when Sergio's arms sling around his body, holding him tight, he can't suppress a sob.

 

The wall is cold against Sergio’s back and the floor is by far not the most comfortable place to cuddle, but he couldn't care less, not when he finally has Fernando back in his arms, years after he's given up any hope of ever feeling the other this close again. He buries his nose in the striker's hair, breathing in deep. Fernando trembles under his touch, soft content sighs spilling from his throat and Sergio wishes they'd never have to move, but he's got a job to do and places to be.

"Nando, i'm sorry, but i have to meet the team in an hour," Sergio says regretfully, already disentangling himself from their embrace.

Fernando cringes at the painful reminder of his loss. "Sure," he nods, shivering now that the heat of Sergio's body is gone.

"Will you wait here for me?" Sergio's eyes are pleading. "It won't take long, i promise and i really think we should talk."

"Yeah," Fernando agrees, utterly helpless to deny Sergio anything with those puppy eyes.

"Thank you." Sergio kisses him quickly before he trudges up the stairs, takes a quick shower and digs around for his suit. When he comes back downstairs, Fernando is sprawled out on his sofa in nothing but his underwear and it takes all his willpower to force himself to actually leave the house.

 

Of course the celebration takes longer than expected and when Sergio returns home it's long past midnight. He enters his home with a happy smile, but inside everything is dark and eerily quiet and his stomach drops as he realizes Fernando must have gone home. He drags himself up the stairs, a heavy feeling in his chest and he can barely muster enough energy to put one foot in front of the other. All he wants to do is curl up in a corner and cry until he can't feel the pain anymore, but then he spots a faint trail of light coming from the end of the corridor and suddenly his heart pounds erratically in his chest. He all but stumbles towards his bedroom, almost falling through the door in his haste to get inside and when his eyes settle on the bed, his heart literally skips a beat. 

Fernando is lying in his bed, fast asleep and looking utterly peaceful and at home.

Slowly he slides out of his pants, discarding his tie and unbuttoning his shirt with shaky fingers and then he's lingering at the edge of the bed in only his underwear. He crawls under the sheets, cold chest pressing against Fernando's back, warm from sleep and this, he realizes, this is where he was always supposed to be.

The striker stirs eventually, sleepy eyes blinking up at Sergio. "Hi," Fernando says breathlessly, their eyes never straying once from each other.

"You stayed," Sergio whispers back.

"Of course i did."

They kiss then, soft mouths sliding against each other, warm hands questing, rediscovering each other so thoroughly, Fernando's chest aches.

 

When Sergio eventually pulls back, eyes sparkling with happiness, Fernando's breath stutters out erratically. His lips feel swollen, red from kissing and tingling from the rough stubble of Sergio's beard.

"I'm going to leave her," he says quietly, but the steely determination in his voice is unmistakable.

"Are you sure?" Sergio's voice is shaky with hope.

Fernando pulls him closer, bodies pressing together from head to toe now. "I should have never married her. God Sergio, i'm so sorry," he stutters out in a rush. "I'm sorry, i hurt you. I never meant to…," his voice breaks, hands digging painfully into Sergio's waist as he tries to force himself not to cry, self-loathing washing through his entire body for how much he hurt Sergio, for how much pain he caused because he couldn't face his own feelings. "You deserved so much better…and i…," he almost chokes on the tears that are now spilling freely down his cheeks. "i was so afraid…so afraid of the way i felt about you…i wouldn't hold it against you if you hated me…i couldn't…"

And Sergio wipes away every single one of his tears, kisses the wetness from his cheeks and whispers soothing words into his hair.

"Nando, look at me," Sergio pleads, gently lifting his chin with a bent finger. "I don't hate you, i could never hate you," he says fiercely. "I get why you did it. I forgave you years ago. Sometimes life just gets in the way and don't think i wasn't scared myself. I was terrified about the way i felt for you. I've never felt like this for anyone. God Nando, i was so in love with you back then, from the very first time i saw you…," he trails off, just stares out the window for a while. 

His voice is a little gruffer as he continues and it sends an involuntary shiver down Fernando's spine.

"I think i never stopped loving you."

Fernando gasps. "Really?"

A shy smile tugs at Sergio's mouth. "Yes, really." The defender pauses, almond eyes searching for chocolate ones and convincing the other silently of the truth of his words. 

"Are you really going to leave her?"

"Yes," Fernando hides his face against Sergio's collarbone. "For you, yes," he confesses into the warmth of Sergio's skin, presses butterfly kisses across his chest until he feels Sergio's pulse quicken under his lips.

"What about the clubs, our careers?" Sergio asks breathlessly, because he needs to know Fernando is sure of this even as the striker's tongue laps sensually over every inch of his inked skin, because if Fernando changes his mind now, he thinks, he won't ever recover from the heartbreak.

Fernando stills, looks up at Sergio who has never looked more beautiful with his mouth parted and his eyes dark from arousal. "We'll figure it out. I promise, we'll make this work. I don't care what it costs, but i'm never letting you go again. I made that mistake once before and it was the worst decision of my life. I love you so much."

Sergio sucks in a sharp breath as Fernando slithers down his body and swallows around his dick, takes him down to the hilt and worships him with his tongue until white hot stars erupt behind Sergio's eyelids and he empties down Fernando's throat with a desperate declaration of love spilling from his lips.

 

"Are we actually doing this?" Sergio asks afterwards, limbs pleasantly heavy and his eyes so wide with hope, Fernando wants to promise him the entire world.

"Yes, we are," Fernando answers with a smile.

Sergio's smile is almost blinding then and Fernando hasn't felt this light and happy in eight years. 

They sink into the sheets with soft kisses, fall asleep tangled in each other just as the sun rises over Madrid.


	2. Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sergio's car keys become the casualty of a dressing room prank, he calls Fernando for a ride home.

Sergio looks down at his drenched clothes with a frown. So maybe he deserved retaliation for putting salt in Lucas’ coffee, but was it really necessary to drown him in ice water?

He strips off his wet clothes and grabs a pair of training shorts and a shirt, digs around his locker for a pair of underwear, but of course there is none.

He dresses quickly and stomps to his car, his mood getting progressively worse as he realizes his car key got drenched as well and is only making squishing noises instead of opening his car. He looks around but his teammates are all gone already, so he digs out his phone, giving a silent prayer that at least that survived the attack, leans against his car and dials the first number that comes up in his contact list.

"Hola?" a familiar voice answers after the first ring.

"Hi, Nando. Can you do me a favor?" he asks and it's maybe a little awkward to be calling his old friend like that, after they have hardly talked since the other man moved back to Madrid.

"Sure, what's up?" Fernando's voice is pleasantly even and it puts Sergio somewhat at ease.

"Can you pick me up at training and give me a ride home? My car key isn't working.”

"Why is your key not working?"

"Long story," Sergio sighs. "So do you have time?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks," Sergio says and hangs up. He scrolls through his social media feed until Fernando's car pulls up next to him.

"Thanks, I owe you," he says and climbs into the passenger seat. Fernando is already pulling out of the parking lot, so he buckles up quickly.

"Don't worry about it. So what happened?"

Sergio rolls his eyes. "Lucas pranked me.  Apparently pouring water over an innocent bystander is funny. My keys were just a casualty."

"I'm pretty sure, you weren't an innocent bystander in all this," Fernando laughs.

"Totally not the point," Sergio huffs and stares out the window.

 

The car ride very quickly turns into a torturous exercise in self-control. Every time the car goes over a bump or jolts, the soft fabric of his shorts brushes against his dick and he can slowly feel himself harden from the friction. He crosses his legs and tries to will his growing erection down but the pressure isn’t helping, so he uncrosses them again. He gazes over at Fernando and gets distracted by the tattoos peeking out from under his t-shirt sleeve.

"New tattoo?" he asks, voice a little rougher than usual.

Fernando nods. "Yeah, got it a couple of months ago."

"I like it," Sergio breathes and his dick gives an affirmative twitch, plumps even more at the sight of Fernando chewing on his bottom lip in concentration as he changes lanes. And it's not the first time he's gotten a hard-on just from looking at Fernando, but he's usually better at dealing with them. He squirms in his seat, swallows a moan, his pants keep rubbing against his dick and he's starting to drip. It’s ridiculously really how turned on he already his from barely anything. He doesn’t remember being this out of control since he was in his teens.

"Will you stop fidgeting," Fernando groans and puts a hand on Sergio's thigh to stop him from moving. "You're distracting me.”

"Sorry," Sergio says, voice strangled.

Fernando frowns. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but can you maybe move your hand," he says weakly, tries desperately not to buck up but Fernando's hand is searing his skin and he's so goddamn close already.

"Why…?" Fernando starts, but then he looks over and sees the dark spot forming on Sergio's shorts. His eyes widen. "Oh..," he mumbles, cheeks staining a faint shade of pink, but he doesn't remove his hand.

Sergio swallows thickly. "It's that damn fabric…I didn't have any underwear…the friction...," he meekly tries to explain but he can't seem to form coherent thought anymore. Fernando's hand is inching upwards and he feels dizzy.

"Right," the striker says absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving the road as he slides his hand up the leg of Sergio's shorts and grazes a nail over his balls before wrapping his fingers around him and giving him a strong tug.

Sergio comes without warning, pours with a choked back sob all over Fernando's hand and his thigh.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly, watches dazed as his cum runs down his leg and leaves a damp trail behind. "You have a tissue or something?"

Fernando looks over and groans. "Leave it, it's fucking hot." He gives Sergio's dick a squeeze and withdraws his hand, presses it down between his own legs.

Sergio glances over and whimpers at the unmistakable bulge in Fernando's pants.  He licks his lips hungrily, but Fernando is focused on the road and he doesn't know what to do, so he lets his head fall back and breathes deep, his body still trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

For a while they just drive, Fernando's harsh breathing audible in the quiet car, but suddenly he pulls into a deserted alley and cuts the engine.

"What are you doing?" Sergio asks.

"I can't take this anymore," Fernando says hoarsely and leans over, tugs on the hem of Sergio's shirt. "Take this off."

Fernando's gaze is dark with lust and Sergio scrambles to get out of his shirt, his dick already hard again.

"Pants, too."

Sergio lifts his hips and they tug the soiled fabric off together, leaving Sergio completely naked in the car seat.

Fernando groans. "Fuck you're sexy." He drags his fingers through the dried cum on Sergio's thigh, traces the hard ridges of his stomach upwards. He flicks his thumb over Sergio's nipple and swallows the coarse moan with his mouth.

The kiss turns filthy and passionate almost instantly, their tongues tangling hungrily and Sergio wants more, his hands desperately grappling for purchase on Fernando’s neck but the angle is awkward and the console is keeping them apart.

He pulls back with a whine, chest heaving. "Sit back," he says and pushes at the other man's chest.

Fernando scoots his seat all the way backwards and reaches for Sergio. "Come here," he orders, hands settling around Sergio's waist as soon as the defender straddles him.

He settles in his lap with a pleased sigh and grinds his ass down. Once, twice, until Fernando's grip becomes painful.

"Fuck, I need to feel you," Sergio grounds out and his fingers are frantic, fumbling with Fernando's zipper until he's finally freed the striker's throbbing length. He can't stop himself from wrapping a tight fist around it, strokes tightly until Fernando's breathing becomes ragged.

"Can i…oh god Nando…please," Sergio begs brokenly.

"God yes," Fernando nods and pulls him into a sloppy kiss.

Sergio lifts up a little then, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when Fernando's tip presses against his entrance. He sinks down on Fernando's dick and it feels so good, he doesn't even care that they don't have a condom or lube. He feels himself tear a little and his dick leaks. When he bottoms out, they both moan.

Fernando threads his fingers through Sergio's hair and tugs. "Fuck, I like your hair like that," he growls, thrusts up shallowly into Sergio.

"I knew letting it grow again was a good idea," the defender chuckles, but the sound gets stuck in his throat when Fernando bucks his hips and digs cleanly into his prostate.

"Ohhhh," Sergio moans and rolls his hips into Fernando. "Please," and he doesn't know what he's begging for until Fernando bucks into him harder.

"Nando..i'm close..," he chokes out and starts riding him, arching into him wantonly until  the striker's rhythm falters. They pant against each other's mouths, biting at swollen lips, too wound up to kiss properly. Fernando’s hands slide up Sergio's sweat-slicked skin, teasing over the swirling lines of ink.

"God I love your tattoos," he moans and grinds Sergio down onto his dick. "I’ve always wanted to know what they taste like,” he confesses hoarsely.

Sergio almost sobs, Fernando keeps pressing into his prostate almost painfully and he's ready to explode again. "Please," he begs and when Fernando finally wraps a hand around his aching length he spills all over his stomach, his clenching muscles dragging Fernando over the edge with him.

 

They curl into each other as much as the cramped space and the car seat allow, sighing happily as their breathing slowly returns back to normal.

"That was unexpected,” Fernando grins.

"Yeah," Sergio smiles and leans up to kiss Fernando. "We made a mess though."

"I like you covered in cum," Fernando laughs. "It suits you."

"You're dirty.”

"As if you don't like it,” Fernando teases.

Sergio smirks. "Never said i didn’t."

Fernando fiddles with a strand of Sergio's hair. "What now?"

"Take me home and fuck me properly?"

Fernando unceremoniously shoves him into the passenger seat and floors the gas pedal.

 


	3. Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> includes a late night visit, a badly hidden key and a surprising outfit choice
> 
> Things my brain comes up with in the middle of the night. Don't ask, i have no explanation for this.

"Sergio, are you home?" Fernando yells as he stumbles along the upstairs hallway trying not to bump into any furniture. There's no light on anywhere and he's about to turn back and leave when he hears a groan coming from the master bedroom. 

He walks into the room without knocking.

"Do you mind?" Sergio blinks sleepily. He's sitting up in bed, blanket clutched to his chest.

"I rang the doorbell, you didn't answer."

"I was asleep," Sergio runs a hand through his sleep-tousled hair. "How did you even get in here?"

"Key under the doormat,” Fernando snorts. “Not very original. Someone could easily break in.”

"Whatever," the defender sags back into the pillows. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night anyway?"

"I need to talk to you.”

"Fine," Sergio groans and scoots to the edge of the bed. "But I need something to drink first." He crawls out from under the blanket and shuffles to the bathroom.

Fernando gasps in surprise. "Sergio?"

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"Oh," Sergio looks embarrassed for all of a second. "Kinda forgot about that," he grins sheepishly and disappears around the corner.

 

Fernando listens to the sounds of running water, settles into one of Sergio's plush armchairs while he waits patiently. When the defender comes back he's still not wearing anything.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Sergio asks and plops down on the edge of his bed.

"Uhm," Fernando shakes his head a little, tries not to let himself get distracted by Sergio's nakedness, but he can't stop his gaze from wandering down Sergio's chest, from settling between his legs.

"Fernando?" Sergio chuckles.

"What?"

"I'm up here."

Fernando turns crimson. "Sorry…," he stutters. "I was just …uhm ... admiring your tattoos.”

Sergio’s grin only widens at the blatant lie. "I don't have any tattoos down there," he says triumphantly.

Fernando swallows. “Not completely true,” he whispers and he wishes his eyes weren’t glued to that damn eagle tattoo.

When he drags his gaze back upwards, Sergio's smirk is downright dirty. "Just admit you were checking me out."

"Yeah well, it's not my fault when you're sitting there completely naked," Fernando says petulantly.

Sergio shrugs. "So what do you think?"

"Of what?"

Sergio grins suggestively. "You know what i mean.” 

"Have you gone insane?"

"Why not? You looked.”

Fernando rolls his eyes. “I’m not gonna rate your dick.”

“Don’t be so squeamish. You’ve seen me naked a million times.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Fernando wants to laugh, but there's something stuck in his throat. "It's ok, I guess," he says hoarsely. He wants to look again, but forces himself not to.

Sergio pouts. "Only ok?" 

Fernando rolls his eyes, but he has to smile against his will. "To be fair though, how am I supposed to judge it, when it's … uh … when you're not up to … you know … full functionality….,” he closes his mouth embarrassedly, his cheeks burning.

Sergio laughs throatily. "Fine, I concede."

"Good," Fernando turns towards the window, stares out into the darkness to distract himself from Sergio’s nakedness.

“So what did you wanna talk about?”

“It’s just..,” Fernando starts, but he doesn’t really know how to continue, there are too many thoughts swirling around in his head, too many things he doesn’t really want to talk about and Sergio’s state of undress isn’t helping either. “Can we just talk about something else?” 

He goes back to the armchair and curls up in it, legs drawn all the way up to his chest. 

Sergio nods. “Sure, whatever you want,” he says and crawls back under the sheets.

 

Two hours later Fernando is barely able to keep his eyes open anymore. “I should go,” he yawns, but even moving out of the chair feels like too much of a task.

“How about you stay over instead. I don’t think you should drive now,” Sergio suggests, earning himself a grateful smile from Fernando.

“Only if it’s not too much trouble.”

"It’s not, but I'm not making up the guest room for you," Sergio says, lifting up a corner of his blanket for Fernando.

"Fine with me." Fernando hovers on the edge of the bed and takes off his socks. "Are you ever gonna put on pants?"

Sergio shakes his head defiantly. "No."

"What?" Fernando frowns. "Why?"

"Can't sleep with clothes on."

"That must go over well with your teammates," Fernando deadpans.

"We have singles."

"Right, I forgot. Money is not an issue," he parrots.

"Sergio throws a pillow at Fernando. "Shut up and get in here already, I'm dead tired."

"Give me a minute," Fernando takes off his jeans and climbs into bed. The sheets are still warm and smell like Sergio and he just wants to wrap himself up in them.

"We've been roommates a lot, i never noticed before," he says thoughtfully, head turned towards the side so he can look at the other man.

Sergio props himself up on his elbows. "I made an exception for you."

"Thanks, I guess."

The defender grins. "You’re welcome." He rolls onto his back and snuggles deeper into the sheets. Fernando watches with sleep-heavy eyes and wonders how a grown man can possibly look this adorable and the stray thought unsettles him more than he’d like to admit, so he closes his eyes and tries to force his breathing to slow down.

"Good night," he mumbles a while later, but Sergio is already asleep.

*

Fernando wakes up to the sun shining into his face, Sergio's breath hot on his nape and something hard pressing against his spine. He squirms away with a chuckle.

"Sergio!"

"Huh?" The defender's voice is rough from sleep.

"You're poking me in the back," Fernando smirks.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Sergio scrambles to the other side of the bed and for the first time that night he looks truly embarrassed, his eyes shyly cast downwards.

Fernando takes the opportunity to really look at him, at how gorgeous Sergio looks with his hair tousled and wearing nothing but his tattoos.

"You want me to take care of that?" he offers, biting his lips at how perfectly Sergio's dick curves upwards.

"You…what?" Sergio's voice is strangled.

"You know exactly what I mean," Fernando says, voice nothing but determined. He reaches out and drags his fingernail up the underside of Sergio's dick, watches his eyes flutter closed.

"Please, Fer," Sergio begs, hips bucking shamelessly. "Touch me," and there's a tremor in his voice that makes Fernando painfully hard.

They stare at each other hungrily and there's something building between them, something that has Fernando's pulse roar in his ears and his breath stuttering out raggedly. Sergio licks his lips and Fernando can barely take it. He fists his hands into Sergio's hair and pulls hard, pulls him forward until their mouths are almost touching, breaths mingling hotly between them. He drags his tongue across Sergio's full bottom lip and swallows his moans greedily. 

Sergio's hips surge when their tongues collide and Fernando finally wraps a hand around Sergio's length, gives him a long hard tug that has Sergio seeing stars.

"Oh God," he whimpers, hips stuttering forward and desperate for more friction.

Fernando chuckles. "Tell me what you want," he rasps, drags his thumb over Sergio's leaking slit.  
"Make me come," Sergio whispers, moaning long and hard when Fernando finally starts stroking him properly.

Fernando watches Sergio fall apart beneath him and he's suddenly very aware of his own painfully hard dick. He shoves his hips against Sergio's thigh, grinds down hard.

"Fer, stop," Sergio pushes his hand away, chest heaving. "Let me ... please...," his fingers grapple shakily at the waistband of Fernando's underwear. "i want to feel you.”

Fernando nods breathlessly, a whimper escaping his lips as they rid him of his clothes together and Sergio’s eyes are dark as his hands travel down the hard expanse of Fernando's chest, stopping just above his throbbing length. He leans forward and flicks his tongue over Fernando's erect nipple.

 

They shuffle around until Sergio is straddling him and when their dicks finally align, Fernando’s vision flickers. He rocks against Sergio and even that little bit of friction pushes him precariously close to the edge.

"Give me your hand," Sergio rasps and for a moment Fernando stills in dazed confusion, his mind hazy with lust and he doesn't understand until Sergio takes his wrist and lowers their hands, wraps them around both their dicks, fingers linking together.

They're both leaking desperately and the pre-cum eases the slide a little, makes their flesh glide together deliciously. Fernando teases his thumb over the head of Sergio’s dick and watches the defender's gaze go out of focus, watches him tremble above him, but when Sergio tightens his hand with a smirk, Fernando is the one who almost loses it.

"Fuck, I'm close," he chokes out, his free hand sliding around to Sergio's ass to drag him closer, forcing their bodies even tighter together.

They rut against each other frantically, hands gripping so tight it almost hurts, hips slowly losing their rhythm.

"You look so fucking hot when you're about to come," Sergio whispers hotly and looks up, catches Fernando's gaze with his own and their eyes stay locked as he starts stroking them faster. 

Fernando's eyelids almost flutter closed as he feels himself start to shatter, but he can’t bring himself to let them close, not when Sergio's warm brown eyes are the only thing he wants to see as he falls apart.

"Sergio, …please..," he whispers shakily, not sure what he's begging for until Sergio flicks his wrist and Fernando tumbles over the edge without warning, spills all over their hands and the sheets and the added wetness makes the slide even more delicious.

He shudders when Sergio keeps rubbing against his suddenly oversensitive flesh, but it only takes a couple of frenzied strokes until Sergio follows him into orgasm with a broken cry.

"Fuck, that was good." Sergio falls into the sheets, panting. He reaches for Fernando and pulls him closer, not at all caring that they’re both hot and sweaty, that they’re lying in a puddle of slowly drying cum.

Fernando only smiles in return, too worn out to speak. He wipes himself off with the sheets and curls into Sergio’s body, blinking lazily as the defender props himself up on his chest, swirls a finger through the sweat pooling there.

"So, why did you come over anyway?" Sergio asks, smiling contently.

Fernando shrugs. "Doesn’t matter now.”


	4. Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando flees from a boring business party and accidentally ends up in the seedy parts of Sevilla - or the Pretty Woman AU no one asked for.

Fernando stares out of the window morosely, down onto the dark street and the flashy houses in the distance. He’s tired and bored and the drink in his hand is slowly getting warm. There’s only a week left to finalize his business deal, before he has to head back to Madrid, but instead of working out the contracts, he’s stuck at a party, forced to socialize with people he couldn’t care less about.

“You look rather glum,” Diego, his business partner, suddenly appears by his side, eyeing him critically.

“Not really in the mood for any of this,” Fernando vaguely gestures towards the room. “All they want is my money anyway.”

Diego laughs dryly. “How’s the deal coming along?”

“Fine,” Fernando shrugs. “”Would be a lot better if i could actually work on it instead of wasting my time here.”

“You really need to lighten up and have some fun,” Diego says and loops his arm through Fernando’s. “Let’s get you another drink,” he tugs on his arm but Fernando doesn’t budge.

“I’d rather just go back to the office.”

Diego shakes his head. “Just go then. I’ll keep the guests entertained.”

“Thanks, but i can’t,” Fernando nods towards the window, to the mess of cars in the driveway. “I’m completely parked in.”

“Take my car then,” Diego fumbles in his pockets until he finds his keys, throws them towards Fernando with a grin. 

“Thanks,” Fernando ducks around the corner and out the door before someone can drag him into another mindless conversation.

 

By the time he finally reaches the driveway, he’s beyond irritated and the sight of Diego’s brand new sports car doesn’t help either. He frowns at the sleek white convertible that couldn’t be any more different from the sensible hybrid he usually drives. He folds himself into the driver’s seat with some difficulty, barely managing not to hit his head on the low roof and his frown only deepens at the sight of the interior of the car. Everything’s covered in displays and electronics and he doesn’t even attempt to access any of it, let alone work out the navigation system. He adjusts the seat and his stomach knots painfully at the sight of the unfamiliar gear shift. It’s been a while since he’s driven a car like this and definitely never one this fast. 

The car groans and splutters and he cringes at the painful sound it makes when he fumbles to put it into first gear, but eventually he manages and the car stutters down the driveway and onto the road.

 

Earlier the drive to the party had seemed short and easy but now under the cover of darkness and with his feet mixing up the pedals on every turn, he soon finds himself completely lost, too occupied with the car to notice that the lights are getting dimmer and the streets narrower.

Before he knows the store fronts have turned from upscale establishments to rundown dive bars and stripclubs, the streets suddenly lined with scantily clad boys and girls. 

It’s been a few turns since he last saw a proper street sign and he’s finally ready to admit that he has no idea where he is or how to get back to his hotel. So against his better judgement he slows down his car and lowers the window.

“What are you in the mood for tonight?” a guy with black hair and a moustache leans into his car the moment it comes to a stop, a sleazy grin on his face.

Fernando shakes his head, his cheeks burning crimson. It’s not what he came here for, he was just going to ask for directions but his eyes drift over the row of guys and girls anyway.

“See anything you like?” the guy asks and Fernando shudders at the realization that he’s talking to an actual pimp. His cheeks burn even more.

“I’m…,” and he’s ready to deny any interest, but there’s a naughty voice in the back of his head, taunting him, tempting him to just let go for one night and it really wouldn’t hurt anyone if he took one of the guys back to his hotel for some fun. He’s been all work and no play for entirely too long. 

With a sigh he looks up, once more perusing the line of men and every single one of them is breathtakingly beautiful, but his gaze keeps wandering, never quite satisfied, until it gets stuck - much to his surprise - on one of the girls. Her back is turned towards him, her face hidden, yet he still finds himself absolutely captivated by the delicate line of her neck and the slender curve of her body. And it’s not just that he’s actually considering paying for a prostitute that has him seriously question his mental state, but he also hasn’t so much as thought about being with a woman ever since those awkward drunken fumblings with Olalla in a bathroom of some party all the way back in high school.

The pimp is tapping his foot impatiently, but Fernando barely notices him, still staring at the girl and unable to tear his gaze away for even a second. She’s incredibly tall, taller than all the other girls and even most of the guys and that even though she’s just wearing a simple pair of black combat boots. His eyes wander, following her blindingly white socks all the way up over her knees to where they are secured tightly around a set of firm and muscular thighs, only a slip of bronze skin visible before it disappears again under a black plaid skirt, the folds sitting demurely over the curve of her ass. Her white t-shirt is plain but see-through in a way that shows off an impressive display of tattoos spanning almost across her entire back, covering her shoulders and arms, even her hands. Her hair is tied back neatly at the top of her head, the light brown strands swaying lightly in the summer breeze every time she moves.

Fernando licks his lips, a ridiculous knot of arousal pooling in his stomach.

“I guess you’ve made your choice,” the guy says knowingly, his attentive eyes following Fernando’s gaze.

Fernando nods shyly, still not entirely sure that he hasn’t lost his mind completely.

The pimp smirks and turns around. “Sergio, you’re up,” he yells and when the girl turns around, Fernando’s mouth goes dry.

Her thighs look even stronger from the front, one of them covered with ink, the tiny skirt hugging her narrow hips perfectly, tapering up to a taut stomach and an even firmer, flat chest. Fernando gulps at the sight of obscenely full lips and a strong nose, a face that’s entirely and unmistakably male. 

“You still want him?” 

Fernando nods hastily. If it’s even possible, now that he knows it’s a guy, he wants him even more. He wipes his clammy hands on his suit pants and reaches for his wallet.

“How much?” he croaks out.

“For an hour or the night?”

Fernando looks at the guy - Sergio - again, who throws him a sultry wink when their eyes meet, a lopsided grin curling at the corner of his mouth and no way will an hour be enough.

“The night.”

“That’s gonna cost you,” the pimp rubs his hands and Fernando is pretty sure he’s going to charge him double just because of the car he’s driving, but somehow he finds he doesn’t really care all that much.

“Just name your price,” he says impatiently.

“3000,” the pimps voice wavers unsurely and Fernando has half a mind to let him squirm for a bit, just to see the insufferable arrogance drain from his face but then his eyes drift over to Sergio leaning invitingly against the side of his car and his patience wavers. He fishes the money out of his wallet and hands the euro bills over to the stunned pimp, watches as Sergio swings his long legs elegantly into the car.

“Hi,” Sergio drawls and the deep tone of his voice sends a violent shiver down Fernando’s spine.

He fiddles with the gear shift, trying the get the car into motion without embarrassing himself too much, but they’re barely down the street when Sergio’s face twists into a pained grimace.

“You’re torturing the poor car,” he groans. “You need to be more gentle with it.”

Fernando blushes furiously. “I’m not used to driving stick shift,” he admits.

“Pull over then.”

“What?”

“Pull over. I’m driving.”

He’s about to protest, but then the car stutters again, someone is honking angrily behind him and he decides to pull into the next sidestreet before he can embarrass himself any further.

 

“I’ve always dreamt of driving a car like this,” Sergio says in awe as he adjusts the seat and the mirrors.

“I’ve never much liked driving.”

“You’re mad,” Sergio’s laugh echoes in the small space. “Where are we going?”

Fernando stills, suddenly hit with the full extend of what he just did, that there’s a prostitute in his car, that he paid a ridiculous amount of money to secure his services for the night and he realizes with a jolt of horror that he can’t possibly take him back to his hotel where his business partners and their wives are staying, where everyone on the staff knows his name. “Just take us somewhere,” he mumbles, because his mind might still be trying to come to terms with his impulsive decision, but his body is very much on board, itching with the need to get his hands on Sergio.

“I know just the place,” Sergio smirks knowingly and Fernando is suddenly pressed into the seat when the car accelerates and glides smoothly down the street and into the night.

 

“So, where’d you learn so much about cars?” Fernando asks lamely and almost wants to slap himself for it, but anything to break the awkward silence slowly descending upon them.

Sergio shrugs, eyes fixed on the road. “My older brother is a mechanic. I used to hang out at his garage when i was little.”

Fernando hums in response. He’s dying to ask how he ended up as a prostitute, but figures it might not be the most appropriate thing to ask, so he watches Sergio drive instead, his hands guiding the car down the dark roads of Sevilla with practiced ease. His muscles ripple everytime he presses down one of the pedals and Fernando can’t tear his gaze away from his thighs, from the colorful tattoos scattered all across them. Unconsciously he reaches out, fingertips tracing lightly over the colorful lines until he realizes what he’s doing and he drags his hand away as if burned.

“Sorry,” he mumbles sheepishly. 

“Don’t be,” Sergio chuckles. “You paid for it. You can do to me whatever you want.” 

Fernando blushes even more, but he’s still staring at Sergio’s legs and he reaches out again, tentatively, fingers sliding under Sergio’s little skirt, pushing up the fabric until it bunches around his hips and he almost passes out at the sight of the frilly purple panties, the soft lace stretched tight around Sergio’s dick. His fingers toy with the delicate band, slipping underneath it without a thought on his mind as he rubs obsessively across his hip bone, watches hungrily as Sergio hardens slowly. And he’s never been this forward with anyone, he’s usually the timid one, the one that has to be coaxed out of his shell, but with the car purring sensually around them, the lights of the city twinkling in the distance and Sergio next to him like one of his dirty fantasies come to life, he’s never felt this out of control. 

He tugs on the underwear, Sergio obediently lifting his hips and allowing Fernando to push them down, the soft lace pooling around his sock-covered knees as he expertly swerves the car around another corner, eyes fixed on the road even as Fernando wraps a shaking hand around his length.

There’s a drop of precum already glistening on the head and Fernando doesn’t even think. He ducks down and swipes his tongue over the slit, savoring the salty taste only for a moment before he wraps his lips around him and sinks down. Sergio’s hips jerk and Fernando can’t prevent himself from gagging a little. His cheeks flush red, embarrassed for how long he hasn’t done this, for how out of practice he is, but then Sergio moans throatily and he forgets all about shame and technique and begins to bob his head, desperate to elicit that same broken sound over and over again.

“Oh God,” Sergio’s voice is strangled, his knuckles gripping tight on the steering wheel as he tries not to swerve off the road.

Fernando smiles proudly and licks along Sergio’s solid shaft, hollowing his cheeks to suck down even more of him. He laps at him hungrily, one hand wrapping around what he can’t reach with his mouth and soon Sergio’s hips are bucking upwards erratically.

“You need to stop,” Sergio moans, his head thudding against the headrest.

Fernando shifts closer when they’re finally stopped at a traffic light, the change of angle pushing him even farther down on Sergio’s dick and he really has no intention of pulling off, his lips only tightening around Sergio as he feels the shocks of pleasure run through the other man’s body, his mouth suddenly filling with a rush of salty liquid. 

He swallows greedily, licking along Sergio’s oversensitive flesh until he jerks away from him with a groan. 

“Fuck,” Sergio breathes deep, once, twice, his eyes slowly fluttering open just as the traffic light changes color. He wriggles out of his panties and with a smirk and a wink throws them at Fernando, he smoothes down his skirt to cover himself before he shifts the car into gear and speeds into the night. 

“That was unexpected,” Sergio mumbles, mostly to himself and for the first time since he got into the car Fernando thinks he sees something uncertain, almost shy flicker in his eyes, but it’s gone before he can try to explore it any further, Sergio turning towards him with his usual trademark smile.

“I think it’s about time you tell me your name.”

Fernando blushes. “It’s Fernando.”

“Nice to meet you Fernando,” Sergio grins and reaches over, fumbling with the zipper of Fernando’s pants . “Let me return the favor.” 

But Fernando pushes his hand away, head shaking imperceptibly. “I’m good.” There’s not nearly enough room in the car for what he wants to do to him. “Let’s go to my hotel,” he declares, acutely aware of the bundle of lace twisted around his fingers, decision made and all uncertainty gone the moment he felt Sergio come down his throat.

 

The parking garage of the hotel is deserted and Fernando couldn’t be more glad about it when Sergio steps out of the car. He’d almost forgotten about the other man’s outfit and well, that was going to be a little bit of a problem.

“You can’t walk into the hotel dressed like this.”

“Why not,” Sergio asks defiantly.

Fernando rolls his eyes. “You know damn well why. This is a five star hotel and i know half of the people there, i can’t possibly walk through the lobby with a prostitute dressed in a miniskirt,” he leans into the car and reaches for his coat. “Here, put this on.”

Sergio grudgingly accepts the coat and puts it on. It still looks ridiculous with the socks and the boots, but at least most of his outfit is covered now.

 

They cross the lobby without too much trouble, only a few people even giving them second glances and then they’re in the elevator, Fernando awkwardly staring at his feet, quietly trying not to freak out. He furtively glances at Sergio and God, there’s no denying that the other man is beyond attractive, that Fernando wants him badly and he’s suddenly so overwhelmingly tired of his mind waging a constant war against his body, of worrying about the smallest things. He stares at the digits of the elevator slowly going up and somewhere between the ninth and fifteenth floor he finally decides to stop agonizing and make the most of his impulsive decision.

 

The elevator finally reaches the penthouse floor and Fernando watches with a smile how Sergio’s jaw drops at the sight in front of him.

“This is unreal,” he whispers in awe. “How rich are you?”

Fernando grins nonchalantly. “I survive.”

“Barely, from the looks of it,” Sergio snorts and slides out of the borrowed coat, throwing it carelessly over the sofa. 

Fernando’s eyes follow him as he explores the suite, something dangerous fluttering in his chest at Sergio’s childlike fascination with everything.

 

“Why don’t you come over here and join me?” Sergio drawls suggestively, now sprawled out on the plush sofa, patting the space beside him.

Fernando indulges himself for just a moment, watches Sergio get comfortable in the fluffy pillows before he turns and steps over to the impressive mahogany desk in the corner.

“i’ll be right there. Make yourself comfortable,” he says before he picks up the phone and calls down to reception, instructing them to deliver room service. If he’s going to do this, he might as well do it right.

While he waits, he shrugs out of his jacket and takes off his tie, steps out of his shoes and rolls up his sleeves, his gaze inevitable drifting back towards Sergio.

He’s flicking through the channels on the oversized tv, shoes kicked off and sock-covered feet curled under his strong thighs. Fernando watches him adjust himself, not the least bit timid about it and Fernando’s hand instinctively slides into his pocket, curling firmly around the frilly lace of Sergio’s panties. 

He swallows a groan, feeling himself harden already, but then the grating sound of the doorbell announces the arrival of room service.

 

He accepts the tray at the door and tips the waiter quickly, closes the door before he can catch a glimpse of Sergio. He carries it through the room, Sergio’s intent eyes tracking his movements all the way to the coffee table.

“What’s that?” he asks, eyeing the bottle of champagne and the bowl of strawberries questioningly.

“I want you to try this,” Fernando uncorks the bottle and fills two glasses. “It tastes amazing together.”

Sergio’s laugh is low, almost rough and it rumbles pleasantly down Fernando’s spine. “You know you don’t have to seduce me,” he chuckles. “I’m a sure thing.”

“Just indulge me,” Fernando says with a smile and settles in next to Sergio.

“In that case…,” Sergio crawls into Fernando’s lap and blinks up at him coyly. “Feed me.”

Fernando groans and reaches for one of the strawberries, his other hand dipping underneath Sergio’s skirt to palm at his naked ass.

He pushes the fruit between Sergio full lips, his dick giving an appreciative twitch when Sergio bites into it teasingly, never once breaking eye contact as his mouth becomes stained, his lips glistening with red liquid.

The champagne is next, his fingers shaking around the fragile stem of the glass as Sergio starts wiggling his hips the moment Fernando brings the glass to his lips.

“Try this,” he whispers, his voice rough, his hand growing more insistent on Sergio’s ass.

Sergio smiles around the rim, tilting his head back just enough for the cold liquid to trickle over his tongue. Fernando watches his throat move as he swallows, watches him lick his lips afterwards.

He sets the glass down without really looking, mesmerized by Sergio’s glistening mouth. He leans in, desperate for a taste, but before he can get very far, there’s a finger pressing against his lips, pushing him back with a polite smile.

“I’m sorry, but i don’t kiss,” Sergio says softly and Fernando knows he’s trying to make this as painless as possible, but he still feels like a complete fool.

“Why?”

“It’s just easier,” he shrugs. “Kissing only complicates things.” He tugs Fernando’s shirt out of his pants, slides his hands underneath it, warm palms pressing against the small of his back. “But there are other more enjoyable things we can do,” he grins and slides off Fernando’s lap, reaches for his hand. “Come on.”

Fernando lets himself be tugged towards the bed, trailing after Sergio in stunned silence, anticipation starting to course hotly through his veins. He gets pushed onto the bed before he knows what’s happening, lands in the silky sheets with a thud, all breath rushing from his lungs when Sergio pulls his own t-shirt over his head, exposing a firm chest, rock-hard abs and a mouth-watering display of tattoos.

“Turn around,” Fernando half orders, half begs, his mouth going absolutely parched when Sergio swirls around with a knowing grin on his lips.

He stares at his tattoos for a long time, mesmerized by the artwork and how the soft light of the nightstand lamp reflects off his tanned skin, how it makes the colors shimmer almost ethereally.

It takes him a while until he finds his voice again. “Come here,” he rasps, his throat suddenly clogged with arousal, his body almost trembling with the need to touch every inch of Sergio’s tattooed skin.

“How do you want me?” Sergio smirks over his shoulder and unclasps his skirt. It slides down his long legs and pools on the floor, leaving him in nothing but his thigh-high socks. Fernando licks his lips hungrily, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as Sergio retrieves a few condoms from the elastic band of his socks before he slides them off as well.

Fernando stares at his ass, mind blank. “On your back,” he croaks eventually, hurrying to take off the rest of his own clothes, hands shaking and he only barely manages to fold them neatly and lay them over the armrest of the sofa. 

When he finally turns, Sergio is already sprawled out on the bed, a hand wrapped around himself and stroking himself lazily, just enough to keep himself hard and Fernando barely manages to swallow a curse.

He climbs in next to Sergio, suddenly shy again, barely able to look him in the eye, even as his hand determinedly comes to rest on his thigh, tracing the tattoos there with the pad of his thumb, even as his insides burn with desire.

He startles violently when there’s suddenly warm pressure on his chest, deft fingers exploring the dark lines below his collarbone.

“I like your ink,” Sergio says, his voice low, fingers whispering softly over Fernando’s skin and when he looks up Sergio’s dark eyes are dangerously close.

“Thank you,” he says shyly, trails his hands upwards, dipping between Sergio’s legs, to touch him everywhere all at once. “Do you have lube?”

Sergio shakes his head, a smile playing on his full lips. “I’m already prepped.”

Fernando’s fingers shake as he reaches for the condom, fumbling with the wrapper until he finally manages to rip it open. He sheathes himself quickly and moves between Sergio’s spread legs. He grasps the other’s hips as he settles against his opening, slipping inside easily with just the tiniest nudge and Sergio is looking up at him through hooded eyes, the perfect mixture of pliant and eager, urging him on with perfectly timed bucks of his hips, just enough to clench around Fernando every time he thrusts down and the sheer perfection of it all makes his toes curl and his skin tingle. But somehow, all of it, it’s almost too much, too perfect and he’s suddenly painfully aware that this is nothing but a job for Sergio, that he knows exactly what to do, how to act because he does this every night. 

He quickens his pace then, thrusts lengthening, a sudden edge to them as he rams into Sergio, consumed by the need to make Sergio lose control, to make this as unforgettable for him as it feels to Fernando. He reaches for Sergio’s hands, forces them onto his back, onto his feverish skin and his pace never once falters, thrusts punishing in their intensity, but Sergio’s face is still too soft, his moans still too calculated. He hitches him closer, drags his legs around his waist and the drastic change of angle forces a surprised hiss out of Sergio, his hands suddenly digging into Fernando’s back, the sing of his nails making Fernando’s vision flicker but it’s only fleeting, sharp nails turning back into soft caresses all too soon, Sergio’s breathing evening out before Fernando can properly revel in it, but it’s there, he can almost feel it. In the tremble of Sergio’s hands on his back, in the fluttering of his eyelids and the breathlessness of his moans and all of this can’t be just acting, Fernando thinks, his spine already crawling with an orgasm he refuses to give into, not before he has Sergio writhing beneath him.

He pulls out abruptly, ripping the condom off and grappling for another one.

“What are you doing?” But every other sound gets stuck in Sergio’s throat when Fernando reaches for him and slides the condom over his shaft, straddles his lap and sinks down before Sergio’s brain has any chance of catching up. “Fuck.”

It burns and it hurts and it feels like he’s being torn apart, but he shoves himself down on Sergio’s dick anyway, forces him past one tight ring of muscle after another until he’s finally settled in Sergio’s lap completely, not an inch of space between them.

And it’s worth all the pain in the world to see Sergio lying in the sheets with his head tilted back, eyes closed and bottom lip pulled between his teeth, hands balled into the sheets, focused on nothing but his own pleasure, job and money and any training forgotten as he arches into Fernando, shoving upwards until Fernando can barely take it anymore.

He grinds down, moaning long and loud when Sergio digs right into his prostate. Leaning forward, he pulls Sergio’s hair tie out, twists his fingers into the long strands, the first tug nothing but soft and gentle, only testing, teasing, Sergio’s broken whimpers all the encouragement he needs for the next one to be more insistent, firmer, causing Sergio’s hands to fly onto his hips, holding on to strong muscles as Fernando’s grip becomes painfully tight, pulling until Sergio’s arches off the bed, frantic to get even deeper, sharp nails clawing into Fernando’s skin. 

Shocks of pleasure crawl up his spine as they rut against each other without any rhythm at all, frantic and hungry, barely able to separate for even a second and Fernando’s dick is aching, begging to be touched, so close to oblivion already, but then Sergio stills abruptly, face pulled tight in an expression of almost pain and Fernando can feel him pump hotly into the condom, feels the warmth spread inside of him even through the thin layer of latex.

He watches mesmerized as Sergio comes, watches a myriad of emotions flit across Sergio’s face, watches Sergio go boneless on the sheets with a satisfied groan, his body suddenly soft and pliant, all the tension gone from him in a heartbeat. 

He leans forward, buries his face against Sergio’s neck and sucks on the tender skin, slowly rocking back and forth on Sergio’s softening dick as he brings himself off. A breathy groan the only sound escaping him as he slumps forward, pouring all over Sergio’s stomach and chest.

He allows himself a few seconds to catch his breath, soaking in the scent of Sergio’s perfume before he finally forces himself to roll off, dropping into the messed up sheets with a content sigh.

Sergio discards the condom quickly before he sinks into the sheets next to Fernando. “Shit,” he groans, running his hands through his hair. “Give me five minutes and i’ll make it up to you.”

“Huh?” Fernando blinks in confusion, too blissed out to figure out the meaning of Sergio’s words. “What are you talking about?”

“Just… you known” Sergio grins sheepishly. “That wasn’t very professional of me. i’ve never…,”he pauses and the pink tint of his cheeks makes Fernando’s heart pound. “Usually i can hold on longer.”

“Don’t worry,” Fernando smiles and pulls him closer, ignores any possible rules Sergio could have against cuddling and tugs him into his arms. “This was the best sex i’ve had in years.”

“In that case,” Sergio grins and trails his fingers down Fernando’s chest, circles his nipple until it stiffens under his touch. “I’m happy to serve.”

“Good,” Fernando tugs Sergio on top of him, shifts his hips until their dicks align. “How about round two then?”

*

It’s 6:30 in the morning and they’ve barely slept when Fernando calls his secretary to cancel his meeting, an unprecedented occurrence so far in his career, one that sends her into a flurry of worry and concern, but he calms her in hushed whispers, hanging up quickly when Sergio stirs in his arms.

“What’s going on?” Sergio mumbles, blinking up at Fernando through bleary eyes. His hair is a complete mess and Fernando can’t resist running his fingers through the soft strands.

“Nothing, had to cancel a meeting,” he says and curls back down into the pillows, dragging Sergio with him. “Do you have any plans this week?”

“No?” Sergio props himself up on Fernando’s chest and studies him intently.

“What would you say if i wanted to hire you for the entire week?”

Sergio chuckles. “That’s not gonna be cheap.”

Fernando smiles softly. “I don’t care.”

“When can i start then?” Sergio grins before he moves in the nibble on Fernando’s collar bone.

“Sergio, stop,” Fernando laughs, his body pleasantly sore and not at all up for more activity, no matter how inviting Sergio looks. “How about more sleep first? You wore me out.”

“You’re no fun,” Sergio pouts, but his eyes are already fluttering closed and soon they’re both snoring softly.

 

They sleep through most of the morning, only waking when Sergio’s phone buzzes angrily on the nightstand. 

Fernando watches him with hungry eyes as he talks animatedly on his phone, wearing nothing but one of Fernando’s oversized t-shirts. 

They have breakfast in bed together, barely able to keep their hands off each other and it doesn’t take long until all food is forgotten, Fernando’s eyes going dark as he pushes up Sergio’s shirt and swallows around his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> I totally fell in love with this universe while writing this, so there is a very high chance i will extend this into a multichapter fic that will cover the rest of the movie.


	5. Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio hosts a barbeque for the national team, Fernando finds something he was never supposed to see and by the time the night ends both have made some interesting discoveries.  
> 
> 
> base on the prompt _I sent you to get something from the garage and I forgot it was right where I kept all my sex toys, it’s too late to stop you now, I guess I’ll die_ by diegoalvesisgod

Sergio’s swim shorts cling wetly to his skin as he leans back in the deck chair and closes his eyes, breathing in the smell of barbeque and letting the sun warm his skin. Somewhere in the distance there’s the faint sound of screams and laughter of his teammates playing tag on the lawn, the splashing of people goofing around in the pool. He’s left Iniesta in charge of the grill and now if only Fernando would come back from the garage with more beer everything would be perfect.

_Shit._

He sits up abruptly, shaking the feeling of dizziness as he bolts out of the chair and dashes across the garden towards his garage, not caring that he most likely looks like a complete lunatic in favor of getting to the small door hidden behind a row of bushes as fast as possible.

The door creaks in protest as he pushes at it far too violently, it swings open with a jolt and crashes against the wall with a loud thud. 

“Nando ...,” he starts, breath rushing out in harsh pants, realizing with panic twisting in his gut that he’s already too late. Fernando is standing over that damn box, the one he had hurriedly dropped on top of the fridge, just before the guests had arrived. A desperate attempt at trying to hide it from prying eyes, but now Fernando is peering into it, lid in hand and a curious expression on his face. Sergio fights the sudden urge to run and hide. Of course, out of all people it had to be Fernando who found it. 

There’s a smirk curling Fernando’s mouth when he turns towards the commotion at the door and spots Sergio. “Interesting collection you’ve got there,” he chuckles and Sergio feels his cheeks turn crimson.

“Why are you going through me stuff?” he accuses weekly, face burning with embarrassment. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Fernando shrugs. “I accidentally knocked the lid to the side.”

Sergio huffs. “And then you just decided to snoop around?” He takes a step towards Fernando and wrestles the lid out of his hand, slams it onto the box with more force than strictly necessary. “Can we just go back to the party?” he snaps, trying to cover his embarrassment with unnecessary hostility.

“Sure,” Fernando nods and grabs an armful of beer bottles before he turns towards the door.

Sergio trails after him reluctantly, not entirely unhappy when Villa calls Fernando over the moment they emerge from the garage. He ventures into the opposite direction, motioning Andrés for a plate of food before he settles in to watch Geri and Cesc fight over some inflatable pool toys. 

*

By the time his teammates - all except for Fernando - have left, the garden is immersed in darkness and Sergio tiredly settles at the edge of the pool, dipping his feet into the cold water. He splashes around experimentally, trying to get one of the inflatable ducks to tip over while he listens to Fernando bustle around in his kitchen.

“Will you get your ass out here,” he yells when Fernando still hasn’t appeared minutes later.

“If i don’t cover up the food it’ll spoil,” Fernando answers, sticking his head out the window to scold Sergio.

“Whatever,” Sergio groans. “Just leave it.” He really couldn’t care less about the food, he is however incredibly bored and in need of some company. “What do you care anyway?”

“I’m not gonna let food go to waste just because you’re lazy,” finally Fernando emerges from the kitchen only to disappear around the corner again, making his way towards the garage.

“I’m gonna get us more beer,” he announces and Sergio moves to hold him back when he realizes, with some residual embarrassment, that there’s really nothing left for Fernando to discover in the garage that he hasn’t seen anyway, so he remains in his spot. 

 

It doesn’t take long until the crunching of the gravel announces Fernando’s return. 

Sergio looks up, a story already at the tip of his tongue when he spots the box under Fernando’s arm.

“Really?” he groans, his cheeks heating up once again.

“I feel like this needs more investigating,” Fernando smirks and drops down next to Sergio, mirroring his posture before opening the beer bottles at the edge of the pool and handing one over to Sergio.

“You’re not gonna let this go, aren’t you?” Sergio asks, more amused than anything, now that he has just enough alcohol coursing through his veins not to feel much embarrassment about anything anymore.

“Probably not,” Fernando grins. “Why would you even hide them in the garage of all places?”

“Because i had to get them out of the house. Our teammates are nosy as fuck.”

Fernando rolls his eyes. “But in the garage they’re safe?”

“Well no one was supposed to go into the garage today,” Sergio shrugs.

“You sent me there.”

“Well, i kinda forgot they were there,” he admits sheepishly, causing Fernando to almost double over with laughter.

“You’re such an idiot,” he wheezes between fits of laughter, almost knocking over his beer with his flailing arms.

Sergio pouts “Remind me, why we’re friends again?” 

Fernando ignores him. “So how does this work? Do you just bring some random girl home, take out your collection and let her choose? Do you have a sex dungeon too?” He cackles, clearly amused at his own joke.

“Fuck you,” Sergio laughs and whacks him with a pool noodle. “I don’t have a sex dungeon and I don’t take random girls home with me. I’m not a complete idiot.”

“Other guys then?” Fernando asks, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“What?” Sergio asks, an edge of surprise to his voice, a slight frown creasing his brows, a little shocked but mostly curious at Fernando’s insinuation. “How do you even…?”

“It’s not like it’s this big secret,” Fernando shrugs. “Most of us have known for years. It’s not like you’ve been particularly subtle about it.”

Sergio shakes his head incredulously. “You’re all horrible gossips.”

“Yes. So?” Fernando takes another gulp of his beer, sets down the empty bottle behind him. “Who is it now?”

“No one,” Sergio rolls his eyes. “If you haven’t noticed yet, i’m kinda famous, i can’t just take anyone home anymore without half the country knowing about it the next day.”

“Huh?” Fernando looks lost in thought, gnaws on his bottom lip as if it holds all the answers, his cheeks adorably flushed from alcohol. “So what the hell do you have all the sex toys for then?”

“Um..,” Sergio stutters. “I actually mostly use them on myself,” he admits shyly. Hoping that it’s too dark for Fernando to see the rising blush on his cheeks.

Fernando is quiet for a while, fingers playing idly with the lid of the box. “That’s actually kinda hot,” he says, looking up at Sergio from under his lashes, but Sergio only laughs.

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“I’m serious,” Fernando pulls the box closer again, scrutinizes the contents critically. “So, which one’s your favorite?”

Sergio groans. “I need more beer,” he climbs to his feet, legs already a little unsteady as he makes his way to the garage.

 

When he comes back, Fernando is staring at him with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes, holding up a thick rubber ring. “A purple cock ring, really?” he laughs.

Sergio shrugs. “I like the color.” 

“Of course you would,” Fernando twirls the ring around in his fingers and licks his lips, his eyes going dark. “I bet it looks good on you.”

Sergio stumbles in surprise, barely manages to catch himself before he falls into the pool. “What is it with you tonight?” he asks, a rough edge to his voice and suddenly he can’t stop thinking about Fernando putting the ring on him, about Fernando’s hands all over his naked body. He clears his throat and drops down on one of the deck chairs, watches Fernando rifle through the contents of the box.

“Weren’t you gonna get more beer?” Fernando asks after a while, playing with a string of beads, bumping his fingers along the small glass orbs. “I’ve never quite gotten the point of those,” he says thoughtfully, his eyes following Sergio’s every move.

“They feel nice, ”Sergio says and feels a shiver run down his spine at the intensity in Fernando’s gaze. He moves to sit next to him again, feet pulled under his legs as he hands over his half empty bottle. “Haven’t used them in a while.”

Fernando accepts the bottle with a grateful nod. “You still haven’t told me what your favorite is.”

“None of your business,” Sergio sticks his tongue out at Fernando, breaking into cackling laughter when Fernando starts glowering at him. “You know, that doesn’t look threatening at all, right?”

“I’ll show you threatening,” Fernando launches forward, grabs Sergio around the waist and hauls him closer, tickling up his naked sides as soon as he’s in reach.

“Oh God, stop,” Sergio giggles, squirming desperately to try to get away from those torturous hands but instead he ends up firmly in Fernando’s lap, Fernando’s hands coming around his waist and holding him tight and suddenly he feels breathless for a very different reason.

“You’re favorite toy?” Fernando husks into his ear, breath hot against his neck and fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on his pelvic tattoo. 

Sergio whimpers softly when they dip under the waistband of his swim shorts, a sharp jolt of desire pooling in his stomach and he curses his lack of shirt, his state of undress as all his blood rushes south. 

Fernando’s tongue darts out, for one fleeting second pressing wetly against the wings on his neck, but then it’s gone again, all too soon, Fernando turning his attention back to the box like nothing ever happened.

“How about this one?” he pulls a butt plug out of the box, rests it on his outstretched palm, his eyes widening when his fist barely closes around the thickest part.

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

Sergio shakes his head mutely, too turned on to speak. His hips grind down involuntarily, unable to hold back a moan when he feels the hard ridge of Fernando’s dick press against his ass.

“Tell me,” Fernando’s voice is nothing but a low rumble as he leans closer again, the plug tumbling to the ground as his hand wanders into Sergio’s lap, palming him through the thin fabric of his swim shorts. “Tell me, do you just wear it around to house? Have you ever worn it in public?”

Sergio shudders. “What is this? What are you doing?” he asks incredulously, a tremble in his voice.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Fernando tilts his head to the side, takes his face in his hands and kisses him hungrily.

 

When they eventually pull apart they’re both breathless, panting against each others mouths and even with the weird angle Sergio can’t bring himself to pull away. “i want you,” Fernando whispers, runs his thumb across Sergio’s swollen bottom lip. “I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

Sergio’s hands are frantic as he pulls off Fernando’s shirt, his lips demanding as he leans in for another kiss, a stuttering sigh escaping from his lips as their naked chests finally press together.

“I’m…,” and his brain seems to be perpetually slow today, words lost somewhere in the haze of his arousal. “Please.” It’s a helpless plea for more, one that Fernando understands all too well, already tugging on Sergio’s shorts, forcing them off until he’s left bare under his gaze, writhing in his arms.

He wraps his arms around Fernando’s neck, helplessly holding on as Fernando’s hands rub at his ass, Fernando’s mouth hungry on his neck, well on his way to sucking a hickey into his skin but he only tilts his head more, giving him more access, desperately wanting Fernando to mark him.

 

“Wait, wait,” Fernando pushes at him meekly when he’s satisfied with his work, a purple bruise blooming on Sergio’s neck. “The toy.”

Sergio groans and detaches himself from Fernando to lean over and rummage around in the box, frantic, until his fingers finally close around the familiar object.

“This one,” he shoves it at Fernando with shaking hands, desperate to have it inside him, desperate for Fernando to be the one doing it. His dick leaks at the mere thought. “Come on.”

“That’s…,” Fernando’s eyes are wide as he stares at the thick rubber dildo. “Is that even gonna fit?”

“Trust me, it will,” Sergio’s laughter is rough. “I’m used to it.”

Fernando brushes a sweaty strand of hair off Sergio’s forehead and readjusts him, so he’s perched on one of his thighs, finally giving him free access to Sergio’s ass. He rubs a dry finger experimentally over Sergio’s opening, Sergio’s breath stuttering out of him every time Fernando’s nail catches on the tight rim.

“Why is there no lube in your box?” Fernando asks mournfully, only the barest hint of his finger slipping inside before the resistance becomes too much.

“It’s in the bedroom,” Sergio grunts and pushes back on Fernando’s retreating finger. “Just give me your hand,” and he doesn’t wait for a response, reaches for Fernando’s wrist instead, takes two of his fingers into his mouth and sucks on them until they’re dripping with spit.

“There,” he pulls off with a lewd pop, grinning at Fernando’s lust filled eyes. He reaches down and wraps a hand around himself, stroking tight, burning for Fernando’s fingers inside of him, but Fernando is taking his time, hands trailing teasingly over the ink on his arms.

“You know, I never thought it would happen like this,” Fernando whispers. 

“What do you mean?” Sergio asks breathlessly.

“This. Us,” Fernando’s cheeks are flushed and it’s not just entirely from alcohol anymore. “I always imagined it would happen after a game, a victory, you know … in some hotel room bed…,” he trails off and Sergio chuckles. 

“You mean more vanilla,” Sergio teases and earns himself a playful shove, one that almost dislodges his hand from his dick.

“Don’t be an idiot about it,” Fernando groans.

“Just how long have you been thinking about us like this?”

“For a while,” Fernando shrugs, presses the pad of his thumb down on the bruise on Sergio’s neck.

Sergio moans, his hips bucking upwards and into his tight fist, his entire body taut with the need for release. “How long?”

“Since the day i met you,” Fernando says casually, his voice almost too level and the confession burns through Sergio like wildfire.

“Fuck,” he grunts and rips his hand away, sucks in desperate, ragged breathes as his dick twitches against his stomach. He claws his nails into his palm, relishing in the sting, the pain of it all, anything to keep himself from tipping over the edge already. “Get your fingers in me now.”

“I would, but…,” Fernando holds up his hand, his fingers already starting to dry.

Sergio laughs. “You just want me to suck on them again,” but he’s already parting his lips, tongue darting out to lick at the tips of Fernando’s fingers before he wraps his lips around them, swallows around them greedily, all the way down to his knuckles.

“God, your mouth is perfect,” Fernando moans, withdraws his hand only reluctantly and this time he doesn’t waste another second, reaching down without prelude to prod at Sergio’s entrance, wriggling his index until it finally slips past the first, impossibly tight ring of muscle. They both sigh as he shoves further, carefully, but insistently, not stopping until he’s sheathed all the way inside.

“I’ll gladly suck on something else later.” Sergio teases but his smirk turns into an expression of pure awe when Fernando rewards him with a flick of his wrist, his nail just barely grazing his sweet spot. 

“Again,” he begs, keening when Fernando plunges a second finger into him instead, spreading them as wide as possible.

“Touch yourself,” Fernando growls into Sergios’ ear, followed by another sharp jab of his fingers.

“I can’t, i’m gonna…”

“Should have made you wear the ring after all,” Fernando chuckles. “But I’m sure you have more stamina than this,” he says roughly, his eyes almost midnight black and it’s a side Sergio has never seen on Fernando, one that makes him shudder in anticipation and wonder if he should be scared or even more turned on. When he feels Fernando’s fingers retreat, the decision is made quickly. His hand flies to his dick, desperate to keep Fernando’s fingers nestled inside of him as deep as possible. He holds himself in a tight grip, unmoving, desperately trying to keep his orgasm at bay. 

It takes an eternity until Fernando finally deems him ready and withdraws his fingers. He reaches for the dildo, twirls it around his hand, eyeing it critically as he gnaws on his bottom lip.

“Should i suck on that too?” Sergio asks teasingly, his voice cracking when Fernando nods and drags the toy across his bottom lip.

“Just because it would hurt otherwise,” Fernando says innocently, but there’s a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, one that has Sergio’s heart racing at the sheer possibility of what else they could get up to with Fernando in a mood like this.

“Of course,” Sergio whispers, tongue darting out to lap at the purple head. The acrid taste of plastic floods his senses and he barely manages to suppress the urge to gag, but it isn’t the first time he’s doing this and he’s determined to give Fernando a show, one that’s memorable. So he takes it in slowly, his lips pulled tight around the thick object as he slides down until it’s lodged deep in his throat. His eyes sting and his throat aches as he bobs his head, but it’s all worth it for the way Fernando’s lips part, his chest heaving as his erection throbs against Sergio’s ass, burning even through the thick fabric of Fernando’s shorts.

“Enough.”

The toy is dripping when Fernando rips it from his mouth, a thin line of spit connecting it to Sergio’s swollen lips.

“Finally,” Sergio sighs, his back arching almost unnaturally when Fernando shoves the toy into him, filling him with one hard thrust and Sergio’s nails desperately claw into Fernando’s thigh as Fernando’s other arm winds around his stomach, holding him tight as he begins to fuck him with the toy. Agonizingly slow strokes, that have Sergio crying out brokenly, his spit just enough to ease the slide a little and make the pain mostly pleasurable. 

He feels impossibly full and Fernando is relentless, not giving him even a moment to adjust before he increases the pace, shoves deeper, his mouth sucking hungrily on Sergio’s neck. The toy digs cleanly into his prostate on every sharp thrust and he feels himself unravel all too quickly and there’s a part of him that wants this to go on forever, but Fernando’s tongue is fluttering against his pulse point, his skin is burning and his dick is so hard it’s starting to ache. 

He takes himself in hand with trembling fingers, a moan tumbling from his throat as his warm palm wraps around his throbbing flesh and he gives himself just the softest friction, barely grazing, barely touching and it’s already almost too much, his vision flickering when Fernando gives him a particularly sharp thrust before he withdraws his hand, the toy lodged deeply inside him now, pressing into his prostate as Fernando’s hand joins his own around his dick and it takes only one more tug and he’s spilling over their intertwined fingers with a sound that comes embarrassingly close to a sob, his body shaking under the force of his orgasm. He buries his face against Fernando’s chest, sinks into his arms with a quiet sigh, overstimulated and worn out.

Fernando pets his hair gently, his fingers soothing as he lifts his face up, pressing their lips together as he withdraws the toy slowly, swallowing Sergio’s pained groans in a languid kiss.

“Bedroom?” Sergio asks when they finally pull apart, his eyes hopeful, Fernando still hard, still throbbing against his thigh.

“Please,” Fernando pulls him in for another lingering kiss, full of lust and desire and more affection than either of them can handle in their drunken state. Their eyes are dark as they separate, barely able to keep their hands off each other long enough for Sergio to scramble to his feet, a slight wince escaping his kiss-swollen lips as he holds out a hand and pulls Fernando to his feet and their bodies crash together again immediately, hands roaming wherever they can reach, mouths feeding hungrily from each other. 

They’re already halfway to the house, almost stumbling in their haste to get inside, upstairs to the bedroom and towards more pleasure, when Fernando suddenly stills.

“We forgot the box,” he gasps out, his mouth curling into a pout that Sergio can’t help but find absolutely adorable, can’t help but kiss briefly, passionately, before he pulls away and his smirk is filthy, his warm eyes full of promises as he withdraws his hands from deep inside the back of Fernando’s shorts and hurries back towards the pool, only sparing the box a fleeting glance as he tucks it under his arm, his eyes instantly focussed on Fernando again, drinking in the sight of him and then he’s already back in Fernando’s arms, reaching for his hand and finally dragging him into the house.


	6. Ocean Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocean Sex - Sergio and Fernando go on vacation - or - summer, sunshine, a yacht and barely any plot

Fernando closes his eyes and stretches out on his fluffy beach towel. The sun is burning hot on his face and it’s the kind of relentless oppressive heat that prickles on your skin and makes you feel like you can’t breathe, but it’s the kind that Sergio loves, the kind he craves during the cold Madrid winters and now listening to the soft sounds of the waves and his husband splashing around in the water, he can’t remember why he was ever opposed to spending their vacation on a yacht. 

Somewhere in the distance a flamenco song is playing on Sergio’s phone and he hasn’t felt this relaxed, this content in a long time and he really doesn’t mean to doze off but the gentle up and down as they float aimlessly soon lulls him into a light slumber.

 

When he comes to again, Sergio is climbing out of the water and Fernando’s throat goes dry as he watches rivulets of water run down Sergio’s broad chest. 

“Did you just wake up?” Sergio laughs as he shakes the water from his hair and smoothes it back over his head.

“Maybe,” Fernando grins and tries not the get distracted by how tightly Sergio’s wet shorts are clinging to his skin.

“You totally were,” Sergio bounds over to him with a happy smile, water droplets flying left and right and Fernando considers handing him a towel but he’d much rather lick every single drop off Sergio’s tattoos. 

“So?” Fernando says with a grin, scooting a little to the side to make room. “You have enough energy for the both of us.”

Sergio stretches out on the towel next to him, resting his head on Fernando’s stomach and it looks perfectly innocent but Fernando knows better, his suspicions instantly confirmed, when Sergio begins to rub his face on his abs, his beard scratching his warm skin as he tilts his head, tongue sneaking out to dip into his belly button. His fingers wander idly over the ink on Fernando’s chest, ocassionally, accidentally flicking his nipple, casually, like it’s nothing but a coincidence and not planned precisely to bring Fernando to the edge of his control, because Sergio knows, has always known exactly how to turn him into a writhing, panting mess.

“Sergio!” he warns but his voice is already rough, his dick already half hard “Not here,” and he tries to squirm away before Sergio’s treacherous fingers can trail any lower, knows if they do, he won’t be able to resist for much longer.

“Why not?” Sergio pouts up at him and Fernando fights the urge to pull him into a kiss, to shove his head down and watch that pout wrap around his dick. He throws his head back and groans. Sergio’s tongue is tracing maddening patterns along the waistband of his shorts and his hips buck up involuntarily.

“We can’t. There could be people watching,” he says, a moan tearing from his throat when Sergio’s other hand is suddenly between his legs, palming him through the thin fabric of his swim shorts. “What if…, God Sergio,” he pushes feebly at Sergio’s head, rolling onto his side and away from those tortures hands, from even more torturous lips. “What if someone takes pictures?” and he should have known that it was a bad idea, that he wouldn’t get away so easily because now Sergio’s hands are gripping his thighs, his mouth hungry on the small of his back.

“Relax, no one will see,” Sergio breathes against freckles and sunburned skin. “We’re too far out. No camera can reach this far,” he shoves his hand up the back of his shorts and palms Fernando’s ass. “Turn over.” 

Before he’s even fully settled on his stomach Sergio lays himself across him, his breath hot against Fernando’s ear. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” he growls out as he grinds into him.

Fernando can only nod, fingers clawing into his towel when Sergio licks a wet path down his spine, not stopping until he reaches the waistband of his shorts, dragging the fabric down only a little, only enough so he can lick into the dips of his spine.

“You taste like the ocean,” Sergio murmurs, the sound of him licking his lips so loud, so obscene, that Fernando hears it even over the sound of the waves, even over the rushing of the wind and the crowing of the birds above them. 

“Lift up,” Sergio commands and Fernando wordlessly obeys, raising his hips off the towel as soon as Sergio’s fingers tug on his waistband.

Sergio slides his shorts off and tosses them to the side and Fernando suddenly feels incredibly exposed with the sun burning hot on his skin and the wind ghosting over his naked body, but he’s also ridiculously, impossibly turned on.

Sergio settles between Fernando’s spread legs, slicking kisses along the crease of his ass, rubbing his chin along the damp skin, teasing, torturing him with the rough prickle of his beard, but instantly soothing the raw skin with the softness of his mouth and Fernando can only bury his face in the towel and drown his moans in the coarse fabric and he’s already so hard, so ready for whatever Sergio is willing to give him. 

“Not so concerned with people seeing you now,” Sergio laughs above him, the sound gravelly and full of filthy promises as he scoots lower, his hands gripping tight on Fernando’s ass. He spreads his cheeks apart and the only warning Fernando gets is a rush of breath on his feverish skin before he feels Sergio’s lips close around his opening. He whimpers, the towel balling in his fists and Sergio’s mouth is unbearably soft as he sucks on the tender skin around his rim, dragging his lips up and down, slicking him up until he’s sopping wet and dripping and Sergio’s lips are making the most delicious slurping sounds as he works him open and then finally, finally he feels the tip of Sergio’s tongue prodding into him, wriggling around until he’s loose enough for him to slip further and he cries out, the sound broken and desperate and dragging from somewhere deep within him when Sergio spears his tongue into him, as deep as he can go, his nose digging into his skin as he begins to eat him out properly.

“Fuck,” Fernando gasps out, his head lolling to the side as he desperately tries to drag air into his lungs and it’s sweet, sweet torture the way Sergio’s ravenous mouth is licking him open and he wants it to never end, wants it to go on forever, to defy gravity and reach down, so he can tangle his fingers into Sergio’s hair and shove his face closer, force him deeper and he wants to come from Sergio’s tongue alone, his dick leaking desperately, soaking the towel with his precum. 

“Please.”

But Sergio knows him too well, draws back with one last sopping wet kiss to his opening, just before Fernando can tumble over the edge. He sits up and reaches for his bag, pulling a small tube out of the side pocket.

“You brought lube?” Fernando asks incredulously, craning his head to look at Sergio.

“Doesn’t hurt to be prepared,” Sergio grins and there’s a sparkle in his eyes that sends a shiver down Fernando’s spine.

“You planned this.”

“Maybe,” Sergio blows him a kiss and uncaps the tube. “Now stop squirming.” He shoves him back down onto the towel and Fernando barely manages to brace himself before Sergio slides two slick fingers into him, scissoring him open relentlessly and he’s already loose enough that even a third finger fits easily. Sergio’s left hand is heavy on his spine, pressing him down onto the towel and he can’t move, can barely squirm as Sergio thrusts his fingers into him, making him moan every time his nails scrape over his prostate.

“Don’t come,” Sergio whispers and then suddenly his hand is gone, his fingers spread wide inside Fernando and he’s not at all prepared for the feel of Sergio’s tongue licking into him again, curling into him and around his own thick fingers, slicking him up even more, until he can’t hold in the sobs of pleasure anymore, his erection trapped under him and aching, throbbing against his stomach.

Oh God,” and he’s so close already, so close that his toes are already curling and he can feel it tingle on every inch of his skin but Sergio suddenly withdraws and Fernando lets out a pained cry. 

Sergio laughs roughly and leans back but instead of lining himself up, like Fernando craves so badly, he crawls onto his feet and nudges Fernando’s side with his toe. “Come on.”

Fernando rolls onto his back and it takes him a moment to blink the daze from his eyes, to recover from how close to coming he was already. “What are you doing?” he pants.

“I wanna fuck you in the water,” Sergio smirks and pulls a trembling Fernando to his feet and into his arms, kisses him so thoroughly that Fernando doesn’t notice that Sergio’s slowly steering them towards the edge of the boat, towards the small ladder leading down into the ocean.

“In with you,” Sergio commands when they’ve finally reached the edge, shoving him forward with a light slap to his ass. 

“How’s that even supposed to work?” Fernando asks, still a little dazed, but mostly confused about the technicalities of it all, but he climbs down the few steps anyway and sinks into the clear blue water with a pleased sigh. It feels incredibly nice on his overheated skin and he dips his head under for just a few seconds before he resurfaces again, treading water to stay afloat. He reaches down to stroke himself a little, his gaze fixed on Sergio who’s stepping out of his own shorts and slicking himself up with lube.

“Just trust me,” he says, his eyes dark and Fernando can’t get enough of how he looks standing above him, naked and with the soft light of the setting sun glowing behind him.

“The last time you said that, i ended up with carpet burn all over my ass,” Fernando laughs.

“I don’t remember you complaining,” Sergio dives into the water and Fernando feels Sergio arms wrap around his waist even before he comes up for air. “I only remember moans and please for more and you begging me not to stop,” he whispers hoarsely into Fernando’s ear and pushes their hips together, his hands sliding up the back of Fernando’s thighs.

“Hold on tight,” Sergio hoists him up and swims them towards the ladder, his back pushing into the smooth metal as Fernando wraps his legs around Sergio’s waist and his arms around his neck and it feels like he’s floating, like he weighs nothing in Sergio’s arms and Sergio is holding him impossibly tight, pressing their bodies together with no space left in between. 

The water laps sensually around them and Fernando buries his face against against Sergio’s neck, drowning his moans in his wet skin when he finally feels him nudge against his opening, pushing in just the slightest hint, hovering above him, water dripping from his hair and a predatory glint in his eyes and Fernando knows Sergio wants to draw this out, wants to take it slow and make it last, but he has no patience left, only the burning need to finally feel him, so he wriggles his hips and shoves himself down on Sergio’s dick, not stopping until he’s buried all the way to the hilt.

They both sigh raggedly and there’s a moment of frantic fumblings as Sergio tries to figure out how he’s even going to move inside of him, when they’re both still floating in the water, but then his eyes widen and he grasps the railing of the ladder, pulls himself up so he can stand on the first step.

“Fuck yourself on me,” he groans, the muscles in his arms already straining from having to hold up most of their weight with just the strength of his arms and the step Sergio is standing on is really too small to hold them up for long and Sergio can barely move without losing his footing completely, but none of it matters the moment Fernando begins to move against him, because the angle is perfect and Sergio feels massive inside of him. He’s digging into his prostate on every thrust and it doesn’t take long until they’re both trembling, barely moving anymore because everything is just too much, the water rippling around them as they pant against each others mouths and Fernando can’t look away from Sergio’s warm eyes, from the affection and love in them and he refuses to close his own eyes even as they start to shudder against each other, even as he clenches tight around Sergio and comes so hard he feels it all the way down to his toes and into his fingertips.

He rides out his orgasm, grinding himself against Sergio and he can feel how close he is already, can see it in the tilt of his head and the curl of his mouth, in the darkness of his eyes and it’s mesmerizing to watch him unravel from this close. 

But then suddenly Sergio’s expression turns pained and he slumps against Fernando’s chest with a strangled groan, his arms shaking from exertion.

“I can’t… not like this,” he stutters, his hold suddenly slipping and Fernando barely manages to catch him, one arm gripping the railing tight, the other sliding underneath Sergio’s ass as he pulls them up, Sergio’s dick slipping out of him as he lifts him out of the water and sets him down on the edge of the boat. He lets himself sink back into the water, steading himself on Sergio’s thighs as he closes his lips around his length and swallows him down to the root. 

“God, Fer,” Sergio groans, hands gripping tight in Fernando’s hair as he curls his tongue and begins bobbing his head and it doesn’t take long until Sergio stills, spilling down Fernando’s throat with a quiet sigh. 

He swallows quickly and kisses the last drops off the tip of Sergio’s dick before he climbs back out of the water, grinning when Sergio collapses onto the deck and for a moment he just lies there, eyes closed and panting, before he finally manages to gather enough strength to lift himself up and crawl over to the towels.

Fernando wipes his mouth and laughs. “Not really as easy as you thought?”

Sergio groans and flops face first onto the towel. “Fuck.”

Fernando chuckles and stretches out next to him, buries his face against Sergio’s neck. “You’re gonna get sunburn on your ass.”

Sergio doesn’t even open his eyes as he fumbles for the sunscreen bottle and tosses it towards Fernando. “Feel free to apply as much as you want.”


	7. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio gets his nipple pierced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to _Somewhere between desperate and divine_

Fernando stares anxiously at the door, nervous fingers tapping on the wooden table. Everyone’s already seated, waiting for the charity dinner to begin, but Sergio is still nowhere to be seen. He reaches for his phone, ready to give him a piece of his mind, when finally Sergio saunters through the door, a little out of breath and cheeks flushed from the cold.

“I almost thought you weren’t gonna make it,” Fernando frowns when Sergio slides into the seat next to him and shrugs out of his leather jacket.

“Got held up,” Sergio pours himself a glass of water. “Traffic was a nightmare.”

Fernando wisely enough bites back a remark. “Where were you anyway?”

“Had an appointment.” Before Sergio can elaborate further the first course arrives.

 

It’s only later, after they’ve finished dessert and Sergio stretches languidly in his chair that Fernando’s gaze gets stuck on something poking against Sergio’s tight t-shirt, right below his left nipple.

“What’s that under your shirt?” he asks curiously.

“I got my nipple pierced,” Sergio says casually and Fernando almost chokes on thin air.

“What?” he croaks and his skin suddenly feels burning hot. He tugs helplessly on the collar of his shirt.

Sergio shrugs. “Wanted to get one for a while now, thought you might like it.”

Fernando gulps and he really wishes he hadn’t made that particular discovery in public. Just the thought makes him hot all over.

Sergio throws him a knowing wink before he turns away and joins in on their teammates conversation.

 

Fernando spends most of the night tormented by images of what the piercing might look like, how it would feel under his touch, against his tongue and when the room finally dips into darkness, the stage lighting up for the first speaker, the first boring speech, he scoots his chair closer to Sergio’s.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were getting one?” he whispers into Sergio’s ear, his voice already rough, teasing.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Sergio answers, his eyes wide with pretend innocence. He’s always known how to push every single one of Fernando’s buttons.

“Did it hurt?” Fernando asks, looking around at their teammates and when he realizes everyone’s eyes are glued to the stage, he reaches out and flicks his index over the tiny metal ring, giving in to the need to touch for just one fleeting moment.

“A little,” Sergio admits quietly, eyes downcast, bottom lip dragged between his teeth.

Fernando studies him intently. “You liked it,” and it’s not even a question, he knows him entirely too well. He flicks the ring again and Sergio’s breath stutters out in a ragged pant. So he does it again, and again, until Sergio starts squirming in his chair. He glances down and there’s an unmistakable bulge pushing against the front of Sergio’s jeans. 

He lets his hand wander down under the table then, disappearing under the tablecloth and inconspicuously landing on Sergio’s inner thigh. Sergio’s skin is scorching even through the tight fabric, his strong muscles flexing against Fernando’s palm as his fingers trail upwards, dipping into the rips of his jeans to trace the swirling lines of the tattoos there.

He pushes his fingers up through the highest rip, sliding up all the way to the crease of his leg, a silent gasp escaping him when instead of the soft edges of cotton, he feels nothing but naked skin.

Sergio smirks at him filthily, dark eyes begging for more, but Fernando retreats his hand again, lightly rests it on Sergio’s knee, far away from Sergio’s now straining erection. He flicks the piercing with the pad of his thumb.

“Jesus, Fer,” Sergio’s voice is rough, dripping with desire. “If you don’t stop, you’re gonna make me come.”

Fernando smiles faintly and tugs on the ring again.

Sergio’s chuckles quietly. “God, i love you like this.”

“I know,” Fernando grins and drags his hand down Sergio’s chest, let’s his palm rest on his firm stomach for a moment, fingers splayed out across the quivering muscles, before he pushes up Sergio’s shirt and three fingers down into his pants, just a little, just enough to caress the head of his dick and feel how sopping wet he already is, precum seeping from the slit and soaking into the worn fabric of his jeans.

“You better be careful,” he whispers hoarsely into Sergio’s ear, tongue snaking out to lick along the shell of it. “Or everyone’s gonna see,” but he’s not letting up on him, thumb sliding down to rub teasingly just below the head of his dick, more sticky liquid pouring over his fingers as Sergio shudders above him.

“Please,” and it’s as much a quiet plea for him to stop as it is to continue, his legs falling open to allow Fernando more access. The tablecloth rustles and Fernando is suddenly acutely aware of how close their teammates are.

“You’re too obvious, you need to stop fidgeting,” he hisses, his touch becoming soft, fingertips flitting teasingly along Sergio’s shaft.

“Sorry,” Sergio mumbles demurely, prisoner to the predatory glint in Fernando’s eyes and the tantalizing touches of his fingers that are steadily working him towards release.

“Are you close yet?” Fernando questions, causing Sergio’s hips to surge as he suddenly swipes his thumb over his seeping slit. “Guess, that’s a yes then,” he whispers breathily and withdraws his hand.

Sergio’s whole body goes rigid at the sudden loss of contact, his expression pained. “Fer,” he whines, writhing in his chair in a desperate attempt to get at least some kind of friction on his aching length, even if it’s just from the rough fabric of his pants.

“Not here,” Fernando grins and licks the sticky liquid off his fingers. “You’re too goddamn loud when you come.”

“I hate you,” Sergio grumbles without any venom in it, rubs at himself roughly, but Fernando captures his wrist quickly and drags it away.

“Don’t. I’ll make it up to you at home.”

“You better,” Sergio groans and crosses his legs, anything to get some relief on his aching erection.

Fernando adjusts himself furtively just as the lights in the room flicker on again, signaling the end of the speeches and the official part of the event.

 

They don’t linger long, only going through the bare minimum of pleasantries with the other guests before Sergio drags Fernando outside and into a taxi.

 

The car ride is nothing but pure torture. Every time he looks over at Sergio, head thrown back and eyes closed, hips pushed out wantonly, the piercing teasing under the thin shirt, his pulse roars in his ears. 

“This thing is driving me crazy,” he groans and ducks down, closing his mouth around the metal ring. He tugs it between his teeth, pulling the soft white cotton with him until it’s soaked with spit.

Sergio’s hand shoots up to clamp over his mouth. “Fuck,” he hisses, the desperate sound only barely muffled by his palm.

Fernando pulls away with a pleased smirk. He covers Sergio’s bulge with his hand, just lightly rubbing at him through his pants, but not nearly giving him enough friction for it to lead to anything. And it’s mesmerizing to watch Sergio squirm, to watch him gnaw on his bottom lip, that’s already raw and swollen and red in his desperate attempts to keep quiet. 

“Hurts,” he whimpers, the sound nothing more than a pained, broken sob, one that makes Fernando’s hand press down even more and his other move to Sergio’s chest again, fingers tugging and twisting the piercing roughly.

“But you like it?” he asks teasingly, knowingly.

Sergio’s hips jerk and his nod is frantic and Fernando can feel the worn fabric of his pants go damp against his palm.

He knows it won’t take much more for Sergio to come, so he retreats his hands and leans back in his seat, stares out the window like Sergio isn’t writhing beside him. 

“Oh, come on,” Sergio whines, eyes closed and lips parted, legs spread in anticipation of more exquisite torture and Fernando is about to give in and indulge him, when the taxi comes to a sudden halt in front of their house.

Fernando pays up quickly, leaving much more tip than appropriate before he drags a half-delirious Sergio out of the car and into the house. 

 

“Take me upstairs,” Sergio begs the moment they make it inside and it’s the most coherent thing he’s said since they left the restaurant, but Fernando has something very different in mind. With a gentle shake of his head he drags him farther down the hall, manhandling him until they’re in front of the floor-length mirror with Sergio’s back pressed firmly against his chest. He drags Sergio’s shirt off, revealing for the first time the tiny silver ring pierced through Sergio’s painfully stiff nipple. He growls at the sight, his mouth suddenly ravenous against the hot skin of Sergio’s neck.

“Look at yourself,” he orders and finally slides his hand across Sergio’s chest to properly toy with the piercing. He works the cold metal between his thumb and index, rolls and tugs and flicks it until it burns under his fingertips, until the skin slowly turns red and raw and Sergio is writhing uncontrollably, his voice hoarse from moaning.

Sergio’s eyes are fixed on the mirror, on himself and the beautiful torture of Fernando’s fingers. Their eyes meet for only the briefest moment, a shudder running through both of them at the intensity in Sergio’s dark eyes.

Fernando lets his hand wander then, abandoning his favorite new toy in favor of exploring the dips and curves of Sergio’s stomach. He dips his finger into his belly button, indulging himself only for a moment before he flicks open the button of his pants and pulls down the zipper, the fabric just tight enough to stay on Sergio’s hips all by itself.

“Fer, please,” Sergio’s voice is rough, the desperation in it rolling down Fernando’s spine like a caress, but he doesn’t push them down, doesn’t give Sergio what he wants  
so badly. He lets his fingers slide under the waistband, just enough to play with the damp drops of precum in the crease of his leg, rubbing at the soft skin pulled taut over his hip bone.

Sergio whimpers and Fernando slides his hand deeper, petting him for only a few short moments, just enough to feel Sergio squirm against him and he’s already drawing back when Sergio’s hand covers his own, pushing him back down, all the way into his pants to cover Sergio’s slick length with his palm. 

“Please,” Sergio’s voice sounds wrecked, so he indulges him just this once, gives him one long, deliciously hard tug, before he retreats again, his palm slick with pearly drops of precum.

Sergio’s head sags against Fernando’s chest. “You’re cruel,” he pants roughly.

“And you’re enjoying every second of it,” Fernando chuckles into his ear, mouthes along the column of his throat.

“Fuck, i do,” Sergio laughs breathlessly and Fernando watches through the mirror how Sergio’s eyelids flutter and his lips part in a silent moan when he starts sucking and biting at his neck. He grabs Sergio’s wrist and wrenches them behind his back, just to make sure that he doesn’t touch himself, just to see Sergio’s knees buckle at the rough treatment.

“You’re gonna make me come like this,” Sergio groans and writhes against him.

“Go ahead,” Fernando tempts, knowing all too well that it won’t be nearly enough to push him over the edge.

“I can’t,” Sergio whimpers, hips bucking forward as he struggles against Fernando’s hold. “Just let me touch myself,” he begs, but Fernando only shakes his head, his lips dragging wetly along the crook of his neck.

He sinks his teeth into the soft flesh, sucking and biting until he’s sure he left a mark, his own need pulsing through him with every broken sound spilling from Sergio’s lips and he’s been painfully hard for hours, almost as long as Sergio and his hands are trembling around Sergio’s wrist, clawing at him until he can’t take it anymore.

He looks up, right into the mirror, just as Sergio cries out, hips bucking into thin air and the sight in front of him almost undoes him. He lets go of Sergio’s wrists and shoves at his pants until they slide off Sergio’s hips and pool on the floor, a broken, relieved sigh of a moan tearing from deep within Sergio when his dick finally springs free, so hard that he’s jutting out straight, precum dripping onto the floor.

Fernando pushes down his own jeans, just enough to free his throbbing length and his grip on Sergio’s waist is bruising as he drags him close, rubs his dick along the cleft of his ass, rutting against him hungrily, frantically, spurred on by Sergio’s broken moans and it doesn’t take long until stars erupt behind his eyelids and he comes with a grunt, streaking the tattoos on Sergio’s back in thick ropes of white.

He lets his head sag against Sergio’s shoulder, eyes closed as he pants against his neck, breathing in the smell of his skin and trying to catch his breath.

“Can i come now?” Sergio’s needy voice breaks him out of his haze.

“Touch yourself,” he commands shakily, his body still trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Sergio’s hand flies to his dick then, a broken sob spilling from his lips as soon as he gets a hand around his oversensitive flesh.

Their eyes meet in the mirror and Fernando watches hungrily as Sergio begins to tug on himself. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he whispers, holding Sergio tight against his body, his gaze never straying from the mirror, from Sergio’s midnight eyes and his pink tongue poking out between his parted lips. He watches as Sergio strokes himself loosely, watches the pleasure flit across his face every time his thumb grazes the crown of his dick, watches until Sergio’s eyelids flutter and his mouth curls, every muscle in his body tensing as he nears his peak.

“Not like this,” Fernando’s voice is soft, but it’s a command nonetheless as he fits his fingers around Sergio’s wrist and stills his movements. He soothes him with soft strokes to the inside of his wrist, feels his pulse pound against the calloused pad of his thumb.

Sergio whimpers.

“I got you,” Fernando breathes, presses a trembling kiss to the tattoo behind his ear. “Trust me.”

Sergio nods shakily, his body going pliant in Fernando’s arms as his hand falls away and he gives himself over willingly. 

Fernando spins him around and pushes him against the mirror, head ducking down and finally, _finally_ his lips close around the píercing without barriers, tongue lapping gently at Sergio’s abused nipple. 

“Oh God,.. Nando, please,” Sergio’s eyes are almost crazy with need and he’s writhing uncontrollably, torn between wanting the impossible torture of Fernando’s mouth to stop and begging for it to continue forever.

Fernando hums around the piercing and reaches down, hand sliding between Sergio’s legs and rubbing his index over the tender skin there, fondling his balls lovingly and finally giving Sergio what he needs so badly.

The metal ring lies heavy on his tongue as he flicks it relentlessly over the hard nub and he can’t help the possessive growl when his teeth sink into tender skin and he feels Sergio tense, finally pushing him over the edge with a tight flick of his wrist.

Sergio comes with a hoarse scream, shudders wrecking his body as he pours all over Fernando’s hand, his hips bucking erratically into Fernando’s tight fist as he rides out his high.

“I love you,” he groans and collapses into Fernando’s arms, wrung out and completely sated, his legs barely able to keep him upright anymore.

Fernando laughs softly. “I love you too.”

 

They end up on the floor, Fernando’s back pressed against the mirror and Sergio’s head resting in his lap. 

“Fuck, that was good,” Sergio stretches languidly and there’s something distinctly feline to his movements.

“You gonna purr too?” Fernando laughs and cards his fingers through Sergio’s sweaty hair.

“I might,” Sergio smiles lazily and snuggles closer. “So i guess you like the piercing then?” he teases, head turning to press a kiss to the inside of Fernando’s thigh.

“I do,” Fernando grins, his eyes drifting down to the small metal ring, to the reddened skin around it. “You might wanna put some ice on it though.”

“Later,” Sergio yawns. “I’m dead tired.”

Fernando chuckles and pulls Sergio to his feet. “Come on then, you need a shower first.” 

Sergio groans. “Don’t think i can stand anymore,” he mumbles. “Bath instead?”

“Fine,” Fernando settles his hands on Sergio’s waist and draws him closer. He smiles fondly when Sergio takes an unsteady step forward, almost tumbling into Fernando’s arms. “Want me to carry you too?”

“Please,” Sergio pouts playfully, arms reaching up to wind around Fernando’s neck. He bats his eyelashes ridiculously.

They both laugh.

“You’re impossible,” Fernando presses a lingering kiss to Sergio’s lips and interlaces their fingers, leading him up the stairs and to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
